The Darkness That Consumes Us All
by Chrono-Ninja
Summary: A young woman from the Hidden Shadow is determined to find out how her whole village had been destroyed, as well as some forgotten secrets about her past. What will happen when she meets Itachi and joins the Akatsuki? Itachi/OC.  Please R&R and Favorite.
1. A Cold Dose of Reality

**A Cold Dose of Reality and the Dawn of a New Beginning**

It was raining. The cold breeze and the smell of fresh blood stained the air; sending a chill across a girl's small, limp body. She was so young. No one that age should have seen what she did. Cold and alone she lay in horror against a cold stone wall. Her whole body covered in the blood of her people. She shook violently. She looked around in all directions and saw all but a bloody mess of flesh and blood. The air was thick and heavy, making it hard to breathe. She lifted her tiny hands to see them painted in red ink. She couldn't speak; she didn't know what to do. Tears streamed down her face. Confused in her emotions, she screamed bloody murder as loud as she could, and it was in that moment, all was lost. Nothing seemed to have a reason for her to live anymore. 'Why' she cried as she heavily closed her eyes. She fell asleep only to awake to voices that sounded so familiar to her.

'Mom…dad… brother?' she whimpered. Her voice was weak but filled with hope, finally realizing that this was not a dream.

She opened her eyes to reveal her surroundings and looked around the room. The room felt comfortable; the sun was pouring through the curtains, shining onto her body, warming her and making her squint. She took a look at two large figures, a man and a woman, but their faces weren't so familiar. She had no idea where she was, who they were and what was going on. Suddenly the she passed out.

'That girl has death in her eyes' the man said as he walked over towards the girl. Still pondering the events that occurred.

'Where did you find her?' asked the woman curiously as she joined him.

'When I was on the assignment in the south. I was sent to investigate the Hidden Shadow Village when one of our officers did not respond. When I got there…' the man hesitated. 'There was nothing left'

'The poor girl, did anyone survive?' the woman's voice softened; trembling at the thought.

There was a long pause then finally the man answered.

'No. She was alone. As big as the village was, I tried to look for anyone who was alive, but I was unsuccessful. Everything was in ruins, it was unbelievable. When I had returned, I reported to the Hokage, an investigation is underway' he said so disturbed.

'What should we do now Fugaku?' the woman questioned.

'There is only one thing we can do for her now Mikoto.' he sighed. 'I guess until we finish the investigation we must take care of her. It looks like that's our only choice. We are the only ones she has right now".

'Your right, I can only hope that there is someone out there for her. It is such a shame this child went through what she did. It's horrible.' Mikoto gazed at the young girl in sympathy. She walked over to her side and wiped a piece of hair away from her face, then walked out of the room. Fugaku then followed, closing the screen door behind him.

A few days later, the girl awoke to the touch of a cold, wet cloth on her face. She grunted and slowly tried to open her eyes. She felt dizzy and confused. Her head was spinning.

'Don't get up' a boy spoke as he placed a hand on her shoulder forcing her back down. His voice sounded stirred with concern.

She tried to open her eyes again, this time revealing the image of a boy about her age, around 7, standing over her. He had long, black hair pulled back into a ponytail. His jet black eyes watched her as she leapt in surprise as he placed his hand on her forehead. He smiled and said:

'You still have a fever' he said unsurprisingly, though worry still lingered in his voice.

'Who…. who are you? What's going on? Where am I?' her voice squeaked and cracked.

'My name is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. My father found you, you were injured. What's your name?'

'M…my name…?' she paused. 'My name is Saiyuri Yimonocouji' she said quietly.

'Saiyuri huh? Well, you hungry?' he asked.

Saiyuri slowly started to get up. 'Whoa! I don't think you should get up' said Itachi, yelling at her to lie down.

'Im okay' she answered as she lifted herself up.

'Ok' Itachi smiled 'Come on, lets go get you something to eat, you look starved' he said as he helped her up but Saiyuri hesitated. Itachi grabbed her hand and led her carefully towards the kitchen. Saiyuri wobbled as they made their way down the hallway towards the kitchen. The wonderful aroma of cooked rice and vegetables was making Saiyuri hungry. As they entered the kitchen Saiyuri stopped and stared at the three people in the room. A woman was standing at the counter preparing what looks like a banquet to her. Her long, black hair and onyx eyes accentuated her complexion. She was average height and looked about 28.

Suddenly the woman smiled and said:

'Good afternoon, how are you feeling? It looks like my son has been taking care of you.' her voice was soft and comforting but made Saiyuri a little uncomfortable.

'You're the one from the room when I woke up' Saiyuri said curiously.

The woman laughed and told Saiyuri that her name was Mikoto, Itachi's mother. Saiyuri turned to look down at her feet and looked at a little baby boy with black hair. The boy had the largest smile on his face. Itachi, as if reading Saiyuri's mind, replied:

'That's my little brother Sasuke' he said patting his head.

'Glad to see you're up and feeling well' said a man as he walked over.

Saiyuri almost forgot about the third person in the room. Saiyuri got scared and grabbed Itachi's arm.

'Its okay that's my dad' Itachi told her. A tall, short brown haired man with brown eyes came and rested his hand on Saiyuri's shoulder. He smiled and said:

'You may call me Fugaku.'

Saiyuri stood in confusion. She still had no idea what was going on. She was starving and that's all she could care about. They all sat down an enjoyed a delicious meal, all but Saiyuri. She just sat there looking and picking at her food, when suddenly, Fugaku spoke up.

'Saiyuri… eat. You look very hungry.' he demanded

Startled by his words she jumped and replied.

'Ohh…yea' she said quietly and continued to take tiny bites.

Once and a while, she would look up at Itachi. Sensing her gaze, Itachi looked her straight in the eyes. She turned away and blushed red like a cherry. She snapped out of her thoughts when Fugaku and Mikoto went into the other room.

'Here. Ill show you where everything is' Itachi said as he grabbed her hand. They walked all the way around the house showing something every bit of the way. Finally Saiyuri stood up and said: 'Im getting tired. Can't we sit down?'

'Wait there is one more thing I want to show you' Itachi said. He led her outside the gates to a building with a large sign that read: "_Ninja Academy" _

'This is where everyone trains to become a ninja. One day I hope to become one of the best!' Itachi said excited.

'Woah' was the only word that came out of Saiyuri's mouth. The thought of being a ninja excited her. Suddenly, she remembered about her brother showing her some ninjutsu of the clan. She pouted and asked:

'I..Itachi…do you know what happened to my family?'

'Not really, my father doesn't talk about it' he lied. He knew what had happened but he didn't want to make her upset. 'Hey! Maybe you can become a ninja too' he yelled.

'Yea! Its sounds like fun I guess' Saiyuri replied

'Maybe we should head back. It's getting dark and you look tired' He said. Saiyuri nodded and they both started back for home. All of the day's events had worn Saiyuri out and she tried not to think about what she remembered. She hoped that soon she would be able to go home.


	2. A New Day, A New Life

A New Day, A New Life

Saiyuri was woken up early the next morning by the sharp light of the sun from the curtains being culled back. She squinted, then rolled over and moaned.

'Wakey, wakey, sleepy head.' Mikoto said silently as she rubbed Saiyuri's shoulder. Saiyuri rolled over and looked at Mikoto. Mikoto smiled.

'Good morning. How are you feeling?'

'Good' replied Saiyuri as she rubbed her eyes.

'How would you like to come into town and shop with me today? We can buy you some new clothes as well.' Mikoto asked

'OKAY!' Saiyuri jumped in excitement. 'But what about Itachi? Is he coming too?'

'No, im afraid not. He is out with his father. He is training to be a ninja. Im sure he told you.' Mikoto giggled. The look on Saiyuri's face told her that she wanted Itachi to tag along. 'Tell you what. First let's get you cleaned up and then I will buy you some lunch. Sound good?'

Saiyuri nodded and then headed off towards the washroom. Mikoto took a cloth, wet it, and started to scrub Saiyuri's face, arms and legs. Saiyuri, even though she was 6, was very tall and thin. She looked as though she had not bathed in months. A bit of dried blood and dirt was still caked on to her creamy tan skin, making Mikoto scrub harder. Next, she started to wash and comb her hair. After she was done her long, black hair was soft and shiny. Mikoto then took Saiyuri into her room and gave a beautiful green obi. She told her it was hers when she was her age. Saiyuri put it on and ran towards a mirror. She looked at herself over and over. She couldn't even remember what she looked like. It seemed that she had lost a bit of her past after the accident. Her turquoise, blue eyes sparkled as she danced around in the mirror. Mikoto walked over and pinched her cheeks.

'My, my…don't you look lovely' Mikoto teased.

Saiyuri smiled. She felt so much better. She was not afraid of anyone anymore. Especially Mikoto. She thought of her as a mother figure. She was kind and gentle. She felt comfortable and safe when she was with her. She would teach her everything she had to know.

'Lets go into town now. I think your ready.' Mikoto stated.

They left the house and walked down the dirt road to a bunch of grocery stores. The food there looked delicious and it was making Saiyuri hungry. They stopped to eat along the way, and then started to walk by the ninja academy when Saiyuri spoke up.

'Do you think I could ever become a ninja?' she questioned. She really did want to become a ninja. It excited her.

'Of course you could… you would make an excellent ninja.' Mikoto replied. 'Why don't we sign you up? I think it would be a great thing to become a ninja. You know… Itachi wants to be a ninja as well. You will have a partner to help you if you need it. Im sure you two will make a great team.'

'Oh! Can we? PLEASE?' Saiyuri pleaded. Mikoto just giggled and told her that they would sign her up tomorrow with the rest of the village. Saiyuri thanked her and hugged her.

For the rest of the night she would be restless. After getting all the groceries, while walking home, looking at the people in the streets made Saiyuri feel upset. Mothers and fathers played with their children, and groups of kids playing together. It reminded her of her family. Once she got home she kicked off her shoes and went into her room. Mikoto noticed this and was concerned. Saiyuri closed the door and jumped on her bed. Laying face first into the pillow.

'This isn't fair! Why did this have to happen to me?' she cried silently, digging her face into the pillow. She heard a click at the door and turned her face to look at who ever came in.

'Go away' she muttered at Itachi who stood at the door with a worried look on his face.

She turned away from him again burying her face so no one could see her sobbing.

Itachi walked towards her and sat on the bed.

'Hey are you okay?' he asked

'Leave me alone' she said angrily. Turning to see his face.

'Why are you crying?' he thought it was a stupid question but asked it anyways.

'I miss my mom and dad…I want to go home' she cried loudly.

'You cant…at least not right now. Don't worry Saiyuri everything is going to be okay' he smiled. 'Hey do you want to go play outside for a while? I can show you some cool moves I learned.'

'Okay' she said wiping the tears from her eyes. She got up and walked to the door. Itachi beat her down the hallway and already had his shoes on. Saiyuri quickly put hers on and was dragged away.

'Bye mom!' Itachi yelled.

'Where are you two going?' she yelled back watching them as they left.

'Out' was all she heard. 'Be carefully you two' she laughed. There was no reply. She smiled and went back inside.

Meanwhile, both Saiyuri and Itachi stopped in the middle of the street where many other kids were playing. 'Hey can we play too?' Itachi asked excited.

'I guess so… who's this?' another kid replied.

'Im Saiyuri' she smiled.

'Okay, here's the goal. We have to hide from the other team and see if we can get their flag.' Another kid yelled. Itachi you can be on the other team, Saiyuri you can be on mine.' Another kid yelled twice as loud.

'Okay? Ready, set, GO!' the largest kid yelled.

Every kid disappeared and Saiyuri found a spot that another kid had already taken.

'SHOOO go away! They'll find us!' the boy shouted.

'FOUND YOU, FOUND YOU!' the other team yelled as they came down the alleyway. They threw 6 tiny wooden shuriken at Saiyuri, bouncing them off her head.

'Oww' she said rubbing the back of her head.

'Aww man, thanks a lot Saiyuri. Now we lost because of you.' The boy said again.

Saiyuri put her head down and looked at Itachi who was standing there the whole time.

Suddenly, one of the boys pushed her down. Everyone laughed. Everyone but Itachi, who was now angry.

'Hey leave her alone. It's not her fault.' He yelled angrily, pushing his was to her side.

'Oh great, now Itachi is taking sides with that foreigner' a girl blurted.

'Shut up she is not!' he said closing his hands into fists.

Everyone left leaving Itachi and Saiyuri in the alley. Tears were started to form in her eyes.

'Are you okay Saiyuri?' Itachi said as he helped her up.

'Yea I guess so' she said annoyed. 'Thanks Itachi for sticking up for me'

'No problem, this game is stupid anyways. Let's go home'

Saiyuri slept well that night knowing that tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.


	3. As the Days Go By

As The Days Go By

Saiyuri woke up the next morning. She was still tired but determined to get up and walk around. She slowly started to make her way down the hallway, but when she turned the corner she bumped into Itachi. They both hit the floor with a bang.

'Hey watch it Sasuke! Huh? Oh its you!' Itachi laughed and pointed at her.

'Ouch' Saiyuri said as she stood up and wiped off her pants.

'Sorry. Oh… uhh my parents are waiting for you in the kitchen. Cya later!' With that Itachi ran off passed her. 'Ughh' Saiyuri moaned and walked towards the kitchen. She entered the room and was met by Fugaku and Mikoto.

'Ahh I see you're up and well. What this I hear about you wanting to become a ninja?' Fugaku asked awaiting her response. He was well surprised to hear about her choice to train as a ninja.

'Mhm. Is Itachi going to do it too?' she nodded shyly.

'Haha. That he is indeed. You two are going to work well together. He is very fond of you. But you do understand this is not going to be easy? It takes a lot of dedication and practice.'

'I know' she smiled and jumped in her seat. She knew she was going to grow up to be a strong ninja. Itachi came running in. 'Let's go already. Saiyuri are you really going to join with me?' he gave her a smile.

'I guess so…' she said quietly. Saiyuri denied it but she did like him.

'C'mon, its time for the ceremony soon! Lets get going.' He grabbed Saiyuri's hand and ran out the door asking his dad to follow along.

As they reached the academy, the fourth Hokage had already started his speech about the way of the ninja and the importance of studying hard. This would be the ultimate test of ability for the both of them.

Itachi and Saiyuri had now been studying for over 10 years. Both equaling in all areas of battle and advancing faster than a lot of the other students. They had already graduated from the academy. They were the perfect team. Each time they would try harder and harder to beat each other. They went on every mission with each other. Itachi had learned the Sharingan at the age of 10 and Saiyuri had learned unknown abilities that seem to originate from her village and bloodline, which could not be understood. She was told about her origins and situation that ended her up in Konoha. Upset, as she was to know that her whole village had been slain, she was determined to one day go back home and see for herself. Saiyuri was from a secret village called the Hidden Shadow. The only thing that was a mystery was her ninjutsu and the murder of her whole village. Though a thorough was put into place, no conclusion had been found. Itachi promised her that one day they would travel to her village. Now there was a chance for a spot in the A.N.B.U. Black Ops. The Hokage had noticed their superior talent and requested a series of missions that they must complete in order to officially be members.

Itachi and Saiyuri were training in an open field, fighting and striking each other, once again trying to determine a winner. Saiyuri had lost concentration on the battle and focused on something she had sensed. Itachi landed a hard blow to Saiyuri's right leg causing her to fall to the ground.

'Ugh...thanks' She spat.

Itachi smirked and said: 'you should have been paying more attention. You can't afford a move like that in battle.' His voice was monotone but she knew he was laughing.

'Yea, yea. Geeez that hurt you know' she said rubbing her leg.

'What were you looking at anyways?' he asked annoyingly. She had just ruined all his fun.

'I don't know… I thought I saw something. Probably just my imagination.' She laughed.

'I guess I win this time' he smirked.

'I don't think so…' she teased

Itachi knelt down, facing away from her; telling her to get on his back.

'I can walk you know.' She added

'Don't worry about it. You will overdo it knowing you. Besides we should be heading back' he said. Saiyuri held on tight as Itachi stood up and started walking home. Just as they arrived at the gate, Fugaku stepped out.

'Your late you two, where were you? Never mind, don't worry about it. I need to speak with you immediately. Come.' He demanded. The three of them walked through the garden and into Fugaku's room. Fugaku looked happy and Saiyuri and Itachi wondered what was going on.

'As expected of both of you. Only a year after becoming a Chunin you have the chance to become A.N.B.U members. And for the mission tomorrow I have decided to come along. If you succeed in this mission, your entry into A.N.B.U is guaranteed' he said proudly.

'There is no need to worry father' Itachi said looking over at Saiyuri 'we will do our best'

Saiyuri just smiled and looked at Fugaku.

'But there is a problem' Itachi said

'Fugaku, tomorrow I was hoping to go back…' Saiyuri was cut off

'This mission is not only important to the both of you but also the clan' he said infuriated

Saiyuri put her head down. This was her one chance to return to her home to find out what happened. Itachi noticed and responded

'Looks like were dropping out then' Itachi said not worried at all

'HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?' Fugaku said loudly 'you don't understand how important this is. You don't need to go back to that forsaken village tomorrow'

Fugaku's words sent Saiyuri out of the room in a hurry.

Itachi spoke: 'Father, you don't know how important this is to her. But I guess we don't have a choice do we?' Fugaku nodded and told him it must be done. Itachi left the room and followed Saiyuri.

'Wait Sairi' Itachi called. That's what he called her now and she liked it. Saiyuri turned around with the saddest look on her face.

'It will be alright, we will go another time' he said softly as he grabbed her shoulders. 'Forgive my father; he can be a little demanding'

'I was finally looking forward to going home after all these years' Saiyuri said sadly.

'I know im sorry. But don't worry im still keeping my promise' Saiyuri couldn't believe he remembered what he said so many years ago.

'Let's train while we are here to get some practice for tomorrow' Itachi said

'I'm not in the mood to train today' Saiyuri said as she started to walk towards him. She smiled and grabbed his hand. 'I have a better idea. I want to show you something.' startled Itachi questioned her to what they were going to do. Saiyuri led him to a beautiful lake surrounded by forest. The sun was setting making it even more pretty. She had found this spot and kept it a secret. She started to remember bits and pieces of her past over the years.

'This place reminds me of when I was little. My older brother would take me to a lake just like this one and we would spend the day there.' She said looking out on the lake, the wind blowing through her hair. Itachi stood beside her and looked at her. He always knew there was something there for her. She sat down and dipped her feet in the water. The light sparkle of the sun lit up her face. He joined her putting his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

After a few moments Itachi whispered her name and placed a hand on her shoulder. With the other he brushed the hair off of her face and cheek. She never felt something like this before. She finally realized that she loved him. She stared into his onyx eyes and smiled. Suddenly, he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. He let her go and held her hand. She smiled and hugged him close to her. They stayed there till it got colder and Saiyuri started to shake. Itachi decided it was time to head back since she was getting tired. Just like earlier he gave her a piggyback ride home, After all it was a long way. Along the way Saiyuri complained:

'I wish your father wasn't coming with us tomorrow'

'Ill talk to him in the morning Sairi.' He said

Content, Saiyuri tightened her grip around his neck. 'Thank you' she said kissing the back of his neck. She laid her head next to his and fell asleep. Itachi walked into the room and laid Saiyuri down on the bed. He was about to leave when she called him.

'Itachi will you stay with me tonight?' she asked quietly. Without a response he sat down on the bed against the wall letting Saiyuri rest her head and hands on his chest. They both slowly drifted off to sleep waiting for tomorrow.


	4. Setting Off

**Setting Off**

It was about 4 in the morning, just a few hours before the mission was to start. Itachi had gotten up, and left Saiyuri to sleep. He started packing some of his equipment. He sat down on his bed when Saiyuri opened the door and walked in.

'Are you ready?' Saiyuri asked. Itachi nodded in reply. Saiyuri couldn't help but feel something was not right. Itachi was different that morning. It was something she couldn't put her finger on. But, she shook it off and grabbed her things.

'We must be there before dawn. We should leave soon. Finish packing, im going to talk to my father' he said coldly. Saiyuri was relieved when Itachi came in and told her that his father will not be joining them on the mission. Saiyuri thought this was the best news she will hear for the next few days.

Over the course of a year, Saiyuri and Itachi distanced themselves from the family to focus more on training. Itachi told her it was because they were holding them back from true potential.

They finished packing and got changed. Saiyuri wore her usual fighting kimono. It was all black with a blue silk tie around her waist. She tied her curly hair up with a piece of ribbon and picked up her equipment. She carried a black short sword, covered in a golden cherry blossom tree design, some kunai and shuriken. As for Itachi he wore an armored, netted shirt and pants. He mostly relied on his Sharingan. They left the house and made their way to the entrance to the village and set up their headsets and took off towards their destination.

Their mission was to find and kill a band of 3 missing ninjas in the town of Statsuyo on the outskirts of the Hidden Mist Village.

A whole day passed and Itachi and Saiyuri decided to split up and survey the surrounding area. They knew they weren't far. They stopped at a nearby clearing to assess a new plan.

'Since we are near the village lets split up. Ill scan the area for anything unusual, you go ahead to the village. Ill keep you updated.' Itachi ordered.

'Got it' Saiyuri replied as she leapt away. A few hours passed…nothing. Then she reached the outskirts of the village. She spoke into her headset: 'I'm heading into town now…but nothing unusual accept the fact that no one has lived here in a while'

'Take a good look around… im….' Itachi was cut off. All Saiyuri heard was static from then on. _'Huh that's weird' _she thought. 'Itachi can you hear me?' There was no answer. It started to get foggy. The air was thick and humid. Saiyuri stopped on top of a nearby building and looked around.

'Saiyuri what's your location?' Itachi spoke. But Saiyuri could barely make out what she heard.

'Itachi? Can you hear me?' she asked

'I hear you, go ahead. But speak up.'

'I don't know what's going on, you better hurry.' Her voice was choppy in the headset. She started to feel uncomfortable.

'Im on my way' Itachi replied. He thought it was getting a little suspicious so he decided to check it out.

A cool wind howled through the streets of the town, sending a chill down Saiyuri's spine. Itachi soon caught up to her a few minutes later. Saiyuri stood there and looked across the town, focusing in on an energy in front of her.

'What is it Sairi?'

'Its coming' she said with a strong firm voice.

A sharp kunai flew through the air, nearly hitting Saiyuri's frozen face. With a clang it hit a nearby pole and fell to the ground, sliding over next to her feet. Saiyuri picked up the kunai and examined it. She grabbed her own kunai but was stopped by Itachi who grabbed her elbow. There was an irritating chuckle coming from down below.

A tall, heavy built man appeared out of the fog. All was silent for a few moments, when a shuriken came screaming right towards them. Saiyuri took out her sword and swung it, causing the shuriken to spin in a different direction. Saiyuri was knelt down facing the man, giving him an evil stare. Then, 2 more men came running in front of the first man on either side. Saiyuri glanced back at Itachi and smirked. He acknowledged her and took off. She now turned back to face the men. She leapt backwards forming a few hand signs. The men slowly started moving in a circle around her. She kept her eyes on each one of them as they one-by-one started teasing her. She then looked at the ground and a large shadow had formed at her feet.

'What's wrong? Too scared to make a move?' she chuckled.

Suddenly the 3 men started to attack. Again she formed a few hand signs. The shadow rose up from the ground and split into three strands, constricting the men.

'Itachi, now!' she yelled. Itachi used his fireball jutsu and killed the men. Saiyuri let them go and they dropped to the floor. She walked towards one of the men and bent down to grab a scroll they were carrying. All of a sudden, the man grabbed one of his kunai and stabbed Saiyuri on the right side of her ribs.

'Ahh… you damn…' she stopped and kicked the man in the back of the head, finishing him off.

'Are you alright?' Itachi asked

'Yea… could have sworn he was dead' she added as she took out the kunai, breathing heavily.

'Were done here. Let's start heading home'

They started to walk for a few minutes, when Saiyuri moaned and fell to the ground.

'Sairi!' Itachi yelled running to her side. 'What's wrong?'

'I…I don't know…I feel so weak' she said quietly, seeming to struggle with every breath. She started to breathe heavier and her eyesight started to blur. Itachi then realized that this is all from the poison tipped kunai. She tried to get up but he ended up on her hands and knees gasping for air. She cringed in pain holding her side. Itachi pulled her up to his chest and held her.

'You need to breathe' he said

'I can't! It hurts. It feels like someone is sitting on my chest'. Saiyuri shook violently.

'Let's find some place safe so I can take care of you.' Itachi picked Saiyuri up and took her to a hut that he had seen earlier. He took her into one of the rooms and laid her on the bed. At this point she was shaking, sweating with a fever, and vomiting. Itachi ripped a part of his sleeve off, dipped it in some water and placed it on her forehead.

'I…I can't…breathe' she croaked.

Itachi stroked her head. 'Relax, don't overdo it' he said, cutting her shirt to reveal the wound.

It was deep and the blood didn't seem to stop flowing. There was little Itachi could do but close the wound and keep it clean. Saiyuri eventually closed her eyes and tried to breathe as evenly as possible, but it wasn't long before she was gasping again. Every once and a while Itachi would check on her but saw no improvement. A day passed and Saiyuri although she was still weak and couldn't see, woke up to a strange feeling.

'Itachi' she groaned.

Itachi turned around and walked towards her. 'What is it?' he asked curiously.

'I think someone is coming.'

'Stay here' he demanded.

Saiyuri nodded and waited for Itachi to return. Itachi walked out of the little hut and saw 3 A.N.B.U. squad members.

'Itachi Uchiha you have done well in your mission, but there is still something you must complete before you return home.'

'Im afraid that is not possible gentlemen' he replied.

'Oh?' the three men stood quietly.

'Saiyuri Yimonocouji is ill and cannot continue. We must return home immediately' this time he sounded concerned.

'Again Uchiha, I will tell you that this mission is of great importance.' Their voices were stern. Itachi knew that this must be done, but he did not want to leave Saiyuri alone.

'I understand' he sighed.

The men gave him all the information he needed and left. Itachi walked back into the house and told Saiyuri what he had to do. She was upset. She didn't want to be alone. He told her that he would do this as quickly as possible and that he was sorry. Itachi did not want to leave her alone in this state but there was no way she could come with him. He gave her a kiss and said for her to stay safe. He gave her all of his equipment in case anything happened. Saiyuri grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled him into a deep kiss, holding into him as long as she could. She finally let him go and pushing him away.

'Go…GO!' she cried.

He left as soon as he could before he changed his mind.


	5. Returning Home

**Returning Home**

Itachi had been gone for 2 days already and Saiyuri could do nothing but rest. It was the most boring days of her life as well as the scariest. She had no idea when he was coming back. She lay on the bed for hours just thinking of her past. She snapped out of her thinking when she heard someone coming. She was scared. She didn't know who it was, so she scrambled to find her kitana. She heard the door creek open and then she lifted it towards the noise, holding it so tightly she shook.

'Don't worry, it's me' said Itachi as he grabbed her wrist.

'Itachi, I'm so glad your back. I was so scared.' she said as she hugged him.

'Feel any better?' he asked.

'I guess so…but I still can't see.' Itachi ran the back of his hand against her cheek, and then let his hand rest under her chin, pulling it up towards his face.

'Open your eyes and look at me' he said.

Saiyuri slowly opened her eyes, squinting, and tried to find him but she couldn't. Her gaze was just to the right of him. Itachi turned her head to face him and kissed her forehead.

'My mission is done, so we can go home now. We can take our time.' Saiyuri could hear the relief in his voice. She lifted herself up with the help of Itachi and got off the bed. She was very unsteady on her feet. Itachi gathered their things and headed out the door. Itachi held her hand, guiding her along the way. Not too long after, Saiyuri stopped.

'I can't walk anymore, im really dizzy' she said as she held on to Itachi's arm. 'Im sorry… im holding you back aren't I?'

'Don't worry about it; it's not your fault. Besides we can take our time. There is no rush as long as you're alright' Itachi replied. He held most of her weight as they walked over to a tree and helped her down. Saiyuri again started gasping for air.

'Breathe Sairi, it's alright' he comforted her.

She started to cough like a dry wheezing. Itachi noticed this and asked if she needed something to drink. She nodded and he grabbed a small gourd from his pouch. She took a sip but couldn't keep it down. She coughed it up and winced at the pain.

'I know it hurts but you have to drink something' he pleaded. He was worried that her condition had worsened while he was gone.

Saiyuri took another sip and forced it down. 'Itachi I can't drink anymore. Im going to be sick' she squeaked. She stretched her hand out trying to find his. When she found it, she squeezed it and ran her hand up his arm to find the side of his face. He was cold to the touch, which felt nice to her. So she pulled him down and rested against him; cheek to cheek.

'Don't worry, everything be okay' he said softly

Itachi took her hand from his face and held it. She could feel the tenseness of his actions and she didn't want him feeling that way, she didn't like it. 'We should get going.'

'No, you're not well enough' he said sternly. Saiyuri took a deep breath and said:

'Carry me then.' He picked her up and leapt forward. It didn't take him long before he could see the village. He set Saiyuri down when they arrived at home where Fugaku met them. 'I just want to congratulate you both on the success of your mission. Its just as I suspected, you have both been accepted into A.N.B.U.' he said proudly. 'Now get some rest.' They nodded and went into Itachi's room. 'I want you to stay here tonight' he demanded. He set her down on the bed and went to get her some medicine. When he returned, he gave Saiyuri the antidote and lay down next to her.

The next morning, Saiyuri woke up and noticed her eyesight was back to normal, as well, Itachi was not with her. It was just like any other day, but today felt unusual. She decided to get dressed and find him. She walked down the hallway and met up with the family. She asks them where he was but no one knew. Sasuke had other plans on his mind.

'Can you help me train today Saiyuri? I need to practice my jutsu.' He pleaded.

'Maybe later, I first have to find your brother. I promise I will after supper.' She said as she patted his head.

'Hey im not a little kid anymore!' he said annoyed.

'I know… cya later Sasuke' Saiyuri continued her search. She decided to find Shisui since him and Itachi were good friends. She went to his house but found no one home. Her attention turned to the back where she heard a noise. She ran out to the back and found Itachi holding Shisui underwater.

Itachi looked completely different. He was cold, his eyes filled with hatred.

'NO ITACHI STOP IT!' she screamed. He turned to look at her. His sharingan had taken a new form. _No… how could he do this?_ She thought. She was scared to death. That look in his eyes frightened her. It was something she had never seen before. She couldn't believe what he had done. She ran home as fast as she could and ran into her room and slammed the door. She was speechless. Moments later, Itachi had come in and walked towards Saiyuri who was standing tightly against the wall. He pinned her tightly underneath him, grabbing her wrists and putting his knee between her legs. She struggled and squirmed underneath him but she was overpowered. She now started to cry.

'Please Itachi stop' she pleaded.

Itachi smirked and started to kiss her neck. This made her fight back even more. She pleaded and pleaded but he would not let her go. Saiyuri turned her head as Itachi bent down to kiss her again. He breathed deeply in her ear and Saiyuri shivered.

'Why are you doing this?' she shouted

'To gain the Mangekyou Sharingan.' He said simply

'That's it? She yelled back. 'Please just let me go… I won't say anything. Please don't hurt me.' She started to cry even harder.

Itachi let her go and she fell to the floor. He suddenly got furious with her. And he threw his fist into the wall. Saiyuri scrambled down the wall away from Itachi. He had now realized what he had done to her. He felt horrible. Saiyuri had been shaking violently, and her breath quivering. Itachi bent down and reached his hand out to touch her face. Saiyuri jerked her head to the side. Itachi returned his eyes to normal and whispered into her ear.

'Sairi… I'm not going to hurt you' he said softly. Each time he tries to touch her, she gets scared and turns away. She would not even look at him. He eventually could not take it anymore and hugged her.

'Why?' she stuttered. 'What has happened to you? You're a monster' she said as she sobbed into his chest as she hit him continuously.

Itachi lay down next to her and held her tight so that she was facing him. He ran his fingers through her hair and said: 'Forgive me.' He moved closer to her and kissed her gently. Saiyuri flinched. Itachi coaxed her to sleep, once again whispering: 'Forgive me.'

Saiyuri woke up late that morning and noticed that once again Itachi was not with her. She got up, opened the door and there he was, sitting on the porch. She stood there for a moment, hesitant to move. After a few moments of quiet, Itachi spoke up.

'Are you alright?'

'Mhmm…' she paused. 'What about you?' her soft words comforted Itachi. Saiyuri still had horrible images in her head from a few hours ago. She didn't think things would ever be the same again. She couldn't bring herself to ask what he did.

He waited and spoke again.

'I must apologize for my actions Sairi' Itachi said full of shame.

Saiyuri didn't say a word. In fact, she didn't want to talk about what happened. She just put her arms around her waist and tightened her grip. She laid her head between her legs but was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Itachi sighed.

'Ill get it' she said as she got up.

She opened the door and standing there were 3 police squad members.

'Just who we wanted to see. Itachi! Come out immediately!' the first man yelled.

'What's going on? Why is everyone one here?' Saiyuri said. Itachi stopped and looked at Saiyuri. 'What is this about?' he said viciously to the men.

'It's about Shisui. He drowned in the river last night' the man said plainly. Itachi twitched.

'It's unfortunate that it happened.'

'Correct me but didn't you think of Shisui as a brother?' The second man asked.

'Yes.' Itachi replied

'Shisui would never do this to himself. So we the police force started to investigate.' Saiyuri stood in shock.

'If this was an accident then why are you investigating?' Itachi asked

'We would request that ANBU investigate this further.'

'And why is that?' Saiyuri snapped

'This might look familiar.' He handed Itachi a necklace. It was a silver stone, which in carved in it was a last name: "Yimonocouji" Saiyuri had had it since she was born. He took it and clenched it in his fist. The first man grabbed Saiyuri.

'I didn't do this let me go!' she yelled. She swung a fist at one of the men.

'Why should we believe a foreigner like you?' he said as he hit her, sending her to the ground.

'You have a point though. You didn't do it alone.' The third man said as he looked at Itachi.

Itachi grew angry by all this. His eyes had changed to the sharingan. 'Why don't you try being a little clearer? You're suspicious of us aren't you?' he said angrily.

'That's right you brat. Listen up. If you try to betray the clan, you won't get off so easily. Your father has been watching you. Ever since you joined ANBU you have been acting strangely.'

Itachi hit each one of them in the chest, knocking them over. 'You shouldn't judge others by your preconceptions alone. You can't even test your limits and you have no idea of mine. And now you lay here, on your hands and knees.'

Saiyuri sat on her knees in wonder. She had never seen him like this before.

'What are you saying Itachi?' one of the men yelled.

'You attach yourselves to the clan…why attach at all? You're only restricting yourself to rules and limiting your power. Now I see… people fear what they cannot understand. How foolish.'

'Stop this nonsense Itachi.' His father yelled. Itachi turned to face him.

'What is going on here? Itachi… you've been acting strange lately.'

'Nothing is strange… im just doing what I have to do.' He said. 'That's all.'

'Then why are you acting like this?' he asked

'To reach the very height.' Itachi threw a kunai hitting the middle of his clan's symbol on the wall. All was quiet.

'I have given up all hope for this clan.'

Saiyuri was stunned. _'Was this how he felt all these years?'_

'Because people attach themselves to their clan, they lose track of what is truly important. Someone cannot reach their full potential under rules and constrictions, where imagination and freedom is put down.' Itachi said.

'You have such arrogance to say a thing like that!' Fugaku said.

'Enough of this! If I hear one more word from you Itachi, ill have you placed under arrest!' The man said.

Saiyuri couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Why Itachi'_

'So what's it going to be?' the man said again. 'I've had enough of all this talk. Captain, please issue a warrant for his arrest.'

'ITACHI! PLEASE STOP!' Saiyuri screamed.

Itachi, surprised by her actions, fell to his knees and bowed. Saiyuri ran over to his side and placed a hand on his back.

'We did not kill Shisui. I apologize for my rudeness.' He said softly. 'I am very sorry.' He looked at Saiyuri with a look of sadness.

Fugaku spoke. 'Recently Itachi and Saiyuri have been worked to death by ANBU. I will take responsibility for watching over them. Please, you are dismissed.'

'Right, we understand.'

The men and Fugaku had walked away leaving Saiyuri and Itachi together. Saiyuri had a look of anger written all over her face as she watched the men and Fugaku leave. Itachi formed the same look with the Mangekyou sharingan. After they left, Saiyuri got up and started walking away.

'Sairi, where are you going?' Itachi asked intriguingly.

'For a walk. And don't even think about following me.' She said sternly as she kept walking.

She started running as soon as she hit the gate. She came to the open field where she and Itachi trained. She started to get angry so she decided to throw a kunai. She breathed heavily.

'AHHH…I can't believe this!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. 'What should I do?'


	6. Decisions

Saiyuri passed back and forth, trying to remember anything she could about her village's power.

'I remember my father talking to my brother about a 'Shugoshin' when he became a ninja but…could it still exist? There's only one way to find out. I have to go back home…there should be something there that could help.

Saiyuri's decision was set; she was going home. She couldn't stand to be in this village anymore.

'_But what about Itachi? Is what he said true?_

Saiyuri went home. She walked in the front door and saw everyone eating. Except Itachi. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. Mikoto and Sasuke had a smile on their faces but Fugaku; he was angrily eating his food. Saiyuri looked down and saw that two seats were empty but the table was set like they were expecting Saiyuri and Itachi anyways. She sat down and started eating. It was quiet no one said a word. Then Saiyuri spoke up:

'Where's Itachi?' she asked

'Who knows with that boy…even if he is my son, I don't understand him' Fugaku shook his head.

'Well maybe if you concentrated on him as a son and not his training maybe you would.' Saiyuri spat. 'Excuse me' she got up and walked into her room.

She lay down on her bed and put her arms over her head. A few minutes later Itachi walked in. He walked over to her side and said:

'Im going out for a while, do you want to come with me?'

'Sure…whatever' she replied. She didn't care where she was going she just wanted to relax. They walked to the front and were met by Sasuke who stood so proudly in front of them. Sasuke was a lot older now but still had the same black shaggy hair.

'Brother…Saiyuri…will you… umm… help me train today?' he asked politely

'Sorry Sasuke maybe another time okay?' Itachi replied

'You never have time for me, it's not fair' he whined.

Itachi and Saiyuri walked passed him ruffling his hair as they left. They found themselves going in no particular direction but wound up at the lake. They walked out to the dock and stood there, silently. Saiyuri was so focused in her thoughts that she didn't notice Itachi ruffling through his pocket and standing behind her. He walked behind her and pulled out her necklace and placed it around her neck, pulling her hair out of the way. He placed a soft kiss on her neck then pulled away.

'I believe this is yours…'he whispered in her ear. But Saiyuri didn't react. He paused and looked at Saiyuri. 'You're mad aren't you?' He asked.

'I...I don't know...' She sighed. 'All this time I thought I couldn't get stronger.' She clenched her fists.

'Hnn' Itachi replied

'If you ask me…I would rather be on our own' she said.

'Is that what you truly want?' Itachi asked curiously.

'Whatever it takes…ill do it' There was a long pause. Itachi hesitated to speak.

'Even if it means killing the clan?' he said in his dark, deep voice. Saiyuri spun around quickly with a look of shock.

'What? Are you serious? Itachi…I don't know if I can do that' she trembled at the thought.

'Why not?' he smirked

'Because…look at what they did for me…they took me in…' she pointed out

'But look at how they treat you…looks how they limit you…' he spoke seductively into Saiyuri's ear.

Itachi continued to point out all of the things the clan had done to her. Saiyuri grew more and more angry at the thought of what they had done. But this was her one chance to get what she wanted. She agreed to follow out with Itachi's plan but she had her doubts.

'Itachi why exactly are you doing all of this?' she asked

'Simply, to gain more power and test my limits. I hate how much this clan relies on us because of our skill. Im tired of being held back. I'm tired of not being with you' He stated

'So how exactly are we going to do this?'

'Any means necessary. But there is one person I want to leave alive.' Itachi paused for a moment and then spoke again. 'Sasuke'

Saiyuri gasped. 'Why?'

'Sasuke is like me. He craves what he wants. He has the ability to be whatever he wants.'

Saiyuri asked no more but said one more thing.

'I don't think I can do this.' her voice was shaken and Itachi noticed it. He walked forward passed Saiyuri and closed his eyes. Saiyuri came up behind him and put her arms around his chest.

'I need you to help me through this…im afraid that…everything is going to change between us…' she spoke into Itachi's ear.

Itachi snickered and removed her hands from him. He turned around and looked at Saiyuri. Her head was down and her fists were clenched tight. Itachi lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

'No, nothing will change' he didn't move. He just stood there looking into her eyes.

It was the longest moment, which Saiyuri couldn't take anymore. She grabbed Itachi's face in both her hands and kissed him. She craved him in that moment and wanted to forget all that happened. She kissed him again softly. Itachi returned her kiss with one of his own. He roughly pressed his lips against hers. Saiyuri wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper. He put his hand behind the small of her back and pulled her closer. He set her down and hugged her.

'Tomorrow night we do this. Leave my brother to me' Itachi spoke carefully.

She bit her lip. 'One more thing' she added.

'After this is all over, were going to my village. There are things I have to do there…'

'Like what?'

'I remember once, my father spoke to my brother about a guardian deity that is used only in our village. I want it. It's supposed to be a power that is passed down only to a holy descendant. In this case it was my father'

Itachi was about to speak when he heard someone nearby. He turned his eyes into the sharingan and looked around.

'What is it Itachi?' Saiyuri asked. Whatever was there caught her attention.

'Is this what you focused on before?' Itachi asked with a tone of curiosity in his voice.

'Yea it was' she paused 'what is it?' Saiyuri fell to her knees in pain, holding her head.

'Sairi?' Itachi knelt down to her side placing his hand on the back of her neck. She was burning up.

'AHH this hurts…what the hell is happening?' she screamed.

Itachi turned to look in front of them and saw a shadowed figure of a creature staring at them. The creature took a step forward. Then another. It growled as it stared at Itachi.

'Sairi' Itachi spoke as he got up.


	7. Saying Goodbye

'Sairi…Sairi…are you alright?' Itachi said smoothly.

'I think so…' Saiyuri replied as she got up.

'Careful' Itachi said. 'Im not sure it's gone.'

'What just happened?' she asked confused.

'Not sure myself, but it wanted you. It disappeared after you passed out. How's your head?' he asked.

'A little disorientated, otherwise im okay' she laughed nervously 'Can we get out of here?'

Itachi nodded and grabbed her hand. They slowly made their way back inside the house and closed the door. It was fairly late so Saiyuri decided to head off to her room. Itachi grabbed her.

'No, you're staying with me tonight' he whispered as he pulled her into his room down the hall. Saiyuri walked over to his bed and sat down. Saiyuri laid back and sighed.

She looked over at Itachi, who was staring out the window, and called his name. He walked over and sat next to her.

'Go to sleep.' He demanded.

'I can't, Why are you still using your sharingan?' She said as she touched his face. Itachi closed his eyes then opened them again to reveal his jet black eyes. He got up and walked around the room. Saiyuri rolled over to try to sleep but she couldn't, the sound of Itachi's footsteps bothered her. She turned over when he sat down on the bed again and took his shirt off. She lifted herself up and watched as Itachi stressfully ran his hands through his hair. Saiyuri had enough of seeing him like this; she wrapped her arms around his chest and asked:

'What's wrong Itachi?' her voice was soft.

'Its nothing' he said with no expression.

'Don't lie to me.'

Itachi sighed and lay back, putting his arms above his head. Saiyuri placed her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. She felt his arm tighten around her waist as she breathed in. He smelt like sandalwood to her, which she liked. She felt a hand run through strands of her hair, which made her sigh. She moved her hand down to his muscled chest and drifted off to sleep. When Saiyuri awoke it was still dark. Itachi still lay next to her fast asleep, since she didn't want to wake him up; she snuck out quietly into the garden. She walked around the bridge and sat down, dipping her feet into the cool pond. She was worried this would be her last time enjoying such a carefree life. She stared down at her hand and wondered.

'_Will I use my power to kill everyone who helped me? Is this really what I want? Im not sure what to do anymore'_

'You will use your power to destroy this clan' a strange voice called from a distance. This voice was dark and demanding. Saiyuri got up and looked around to see where the strange voice came from. 'Who's there?' she asked sternly. Suddenly, a dark figure in the shape of a dragon-like monster appeared from the shadows. It was a large, sharp teethed beast with a long tail. Saiyuri screamed but it did no good. He snarled and snapped as he spoke.

'My name is Shugoshin; I am your guardian deity. You may try to scream but no one will hear you'

'What…do you want from me?' she whispered in tears. She was horrified. This was the beast she was focused on in the forest, and the one who appeared earlier.

'There is no need to worry; I am not here to kill you. I have seen your abilities and your wishes. Im here to grant to that power' it chuckled.

'What am I to do?' she said more confidently.

'You are to return home after your duties are finished here and discover your past. Return then and obtain the sacred power. Then do with the power as you wish'

'Where do I obtain this power?' she questioned.

'There is a secret room hidden underneath the city, find it, and it shall reveal all there is to know'

'How do I know this isn't just a trick to kill me? Prove to me you know about my family!' Saiyuri demanded

'Your father, Daiichi Yimonocouji, was the next in line to control the deities. But since his death, we have all been set free'

'Who exactly killed my village?'

'That Saiyuri, is for you to discover' the creature slowly disappeared into the shadows and vanished.

Saiyuri stood in fear. _What would happen if I didn't go back home?_ She decided to go back inside before Itachi came looking for her. _Would he have heard everything or was Shugoshin telling the truth? _Saiyuri walked back into his room and saw Itachi standing in front of her with his sharingan filling his eyes.

'Where have you been?' Itachi said fiercely.

'I was in the garden…you didn't hear me?' she questioned.

'No…what's wrong? Is there something that's bothering you?' he said comfortingly

'You will never believe me. I saw…the creature there. He…he said that if I go home I can get the power I was talking about there' she spoke carefully, judging Itachi's reaction before she moved on.

'He also said I would find out what happened to my family'

Itachi did not speak. He stood quietly, taking in all the information. He finally moved closer to Saiyuri and spoke.

'We do this tonight. And we leave as soon as possible after we are finished. Do you know what the risks involved are?'

'No, but im willing to do whatever it takes' she said confidently

'Good, although im a little worried of the consequences you might face, and what's going to be there' Itachi started to tense ever so slightly.

'That's why you're going to be there Itachi' she smiled.

'Hmm… fair enough. Now, let's grab everything we need now and leave. We keep watch on Sasuke and do this by the time he gets back.'

'Okay' Saiyuri said quietly. She walked quietly into her room and grabbed everything she would need. She grabbed another one of her kimonos and some weapons. She walked over to her mirror and cut her hair tie, that Mikoto gave her, with her kunai, letting her long, black hair fell passed her shoulders. She also pulled off her necklace and threw it away in the garbage. This was her way of leaving everything behind. She was saying goodbye to her old life and starting a new one. She carefully walked out of the room and met Itachi at the front door. He reached his hand out once more and touched her face. This would be the last time until everything was over. He quickly pulled his hand away and walked out the door. Saiyuri followed quietly. They leapt up on top of the police headquarters and waited until Sasuke was gone to train. A few hours later, Itachi quietly leaned forward, using his sharingan, and laughed.

'Let's go'


	8. Feelings

**Feelings**

'Lets go' Itachi said in a hard voice. Saiyuri leapt off the building. It was late in the afternoon and they both new Sasuke would not be home till it was dark. Itachi and Saiyuri split up and took each side of the village. Saiyuri walked down the street as normally as possible. She was still not ready to kill the people who took her in. _'Not yet' _she thought as an older couple yelled her name and called her attention.

'Ahh…Saiyuri! How lovely to see you again. Did you just arrive home from one of your missions?' the woman said politely. But Saiyuri did not answer.

'_Kill them' _a strange voice called from within. It was cold, dark and unfamiliar to Saiyuri.

'_No'_ she thought

'_Do it' _the snarling voice called again

'_I cant!' _pleaded in her head

'_DO IT!' _the voice snapped.

Saiyuri had reached her limit. She slowly pulled out the sword from her sheath.

'What are you doing Saiyuri?' the man spoke. His voice was shaking with fear.

Saiyuri slashed at the man, sending him to the ground. The woman fell to the ground, still facing her and crawled away slowly.

'No…please no…' the woman pleaded.

'I'm so sorry' Saiyuri wasted no time in killing her.

A strange woman's voice laughed with pleasure inside of Saiyuri's head. '_Good'_ it spoke as it slowly disappeared. A wave of power and adrenalin surged through her body. It felt good to Saiyuri.

Suddenly a young boy walked out. Saiyuri took out her sword and beheaded him. His blood spraying across her face. She ran as fast as she could down the street to a crowd of people standing over a couple of bodies. Their faces were in tears as they screamed in horror. It was now dark enough that the crowd could not see her, as she was hidden in the shadows.

'You people are like flies: Flocking to anything that stops moving. And yet you do nothing to help' the spite and disgust in her voice was clear. The crowed turned to see Saiyuri speak as she walked out from the darkness. They had realized what she had done. In a few short seconds it was all over. The group of six was all killed. Their bodies and blood spattered across every surface. She scanned the streets and homes one more time, then headed towards her home. It seemed as though Itachi had already finished a while ago and was already there. She walked in silence as she made her way to her lover. No thoughts, no emotions, no nothing. She was an empty shell. She walked through the garden and into the storage room where Itachi had told her to go. She slid the door open and stared forward at Mikoto and Fugaku who were on the floor, tied up.

'Is everyone dead?' Itachi spoke quietly in her ear from behind. His cool breath fanning across the back of her neck; Sending chills down her spine. Startled, she quickly turned around and looked into his eyes. She tried to read his face but could see no emotion in it. She just simply nodded. 'Sasuke is on his way' she said quietly.

'Good' his voice was as soft as velvet as he spoke. This shocked Saiyuri, who was looking at his parents. _'What did they do to deserve this?' _she thought. Her stomach churned at the thought of what would happen to them. She started to feel guilty and sick to her stomach. Her eyes started to water as she thought about what they had done. But she knew it was too late to turn back. She walked over to where Itachi now stood, in the dark, where he handed her his sword and motioned towards his parents.

'I am going to toy with our little Sasuke a little.' He left the room.

Saiyuri's hands started to shake. She knew what he wanted her to do. She walked in front of them and knelt down. Tears were now starting to form in her eyes. 'Forgive me. I never meant for this to happen. Thank you for everything. Mother...Father…' she mumbled. She walked behind them, not wanting to see their faces, and raised her sword. And with one final swing they fell lifelessly to the ground. 'Oh god…what have I done!' It was all over.

Itachi came in and stood beside her. Sasuke rushed in a while later and stood in fear.

'FATHER! MOTHER!' he yelled

Itachi walked forward to reveal his face. Sasuke moved back in fear, not knowing whom it was. He gasped and called out to his brother.

'Big brother! Itachi…father and mother are both…I don't understand. Why? Who could do such a thing? He said furiously.

Itachi quickly threw a shuriken at his brother, slicing his arm. He grabbed the wound.

'What are you doing?' he asked. Itachi and Sasuke stood in silence. Saiyuri decided to join Itachi as well. 'What have you two done?' he shook.

'Foolish little brother, I almost pity you' Itachi said as he closed his eyes. Saiyuri turned to look at him. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked at Sasuke with his piercing gaze. 'Mangekyou Sharingan' he said quietly. Immediately, Sasuke began screaming in horror. Itachi was silent. Saiyuri did not know what was going on. She looked into his eyes and saw a new sharingan. She had no clue what technique Itachi was using; she had never seen it before. Sasuke starting screaming again, this time he called out 'auntie, uncle!' Sasuke fell to the ground, gripping his head and gasping for air. Itachi returned to his normal eyes.

'Why…why did you do this?' Sasuke said quietly. 'Itachi, Saiyuri why?'

'To test the limits of my ability' Itachi replied. Saiyuri let him speak, she felt sorry for Sasuke.

'To test your…ability? That's why you did this? You're telling that's why you slaughtered them? He said angrily

'It is of great importance' he said as he closed his eyes. It almost sounded as if he were sorry.

'What is wrong with you?' Sasuke blurted as he stood up. 'Your out of your mind!' he yelled as he ran forward at Itachi.

Saiyuri stepped forward and punched him in the chest. Sasuke fell to the ground. He looked up at her in surprise and started to cry. He got up and said; 'Im scared, leave me alone' he ran out the door screaming. Itachi and Saiyuri followed him, blocking his path as he pleaded for his life in the middle of the street.

'This is a lie, you were never like this Saiyuri, why are you following big brother?' he cried. 'Big brother…you never acted this way either'

'I acted like the older brother you desired for one reason. Because I wanted to discover how powerful you were' Itachi said in a disgusted voice. You have a unique potential. Now I have made you hate me. Now you have the desire to defeat me. Which is why I am going to allow you to live. Don't you see? Its all for my own benefit. Like me, you may be one of the few like me to possess the Mangekyou Sharingan. But there is a catch: Take the life of your best friend. Kill him'

Sasuke gasped in fear. 'No, I can't'

'Kill him, just like I did' Itachi spoke again.

Saiyuri remembered. _So that's why._

'Your saying…that was you? Itachi, you killed Shisui?' Sasuke stuttered.

'I did' he replied. Saiyuri shook. She never wanted to hear that again. 'How else do you think I obtained these powers? In the main hall of Nakano shrine, underneath the 7th Tatami mat from the far right, is the clan's secret gathering place. There you will find a secret document: and explanation of the Uchiha clan's secret jutsu. It tells of the visual Justus's true purpose. Sasuke stood and listened as Itachi went on to explain. 'If you discover how to activate it, you will be the third person to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, including myself. To ensure that happens' Itachi laughed 'that's enough reason to let you live. Itachi stepped back to turn.

Sasuke jumped in fear.

'Oh don't worry' he spat. 'Your not worth killing. My foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me one day, in hate and revenge, surviving in such an unsightly manner as this, by all means flee. Cling to your wretched life. And then, one day, when you possess the same eyes, come back and face me.' Itachi opened his eyes and used the same technique as before. Sasuke's eyes became blank and he fell to the ground. Saiyuri and Itachi walked slowly away, heading towards the entrance of the Leaf Village.

'Should we just leave him there?' Saiyuri asked

'Someone will find him' Itachi shot back, as if avoiding the question.

They walked outside of the village, making sure not to be seen, when Saiyuri started to wonder where they were headed but she was afraid to ask. Itachi had not spoken a word in the few hours that had passed. An hour passed before she looked over at Itachi. He met her gaze and almost smirked. This surprised her.

'Where…are we going?' she asked curiously, but still cautious.

'I promised I would take you home didn't I?' he said politely.

It was still late into the night. Saiyuri and Itachi had stopped at an old inn near Tanzaku town. After a nights rest they would go into town and then continue to Saiyuri's hometown in the Hidden Shadow Village. As soon as they arrived, she walked around to the back where a large hot spring and a waterfall were. She felt the need to relax and clean herself off. She removed her clothing and stepped into the warm water and waded over to stand underneath the waterfall. She ran her fingers through her hair and splashed her face. She stared down at her hands and scrubbed as hard as she could to wash the blood away. She felt as if she was going mad. She couldn't seem to get it off. She was so frustrated to the point of tears.

'Sairi? What's wrong?' Itachi called

Saiyuri spun around and saw Itachi standing in the water not far from her.

'I can't get the blood off my hands' she sniffled.

Itachi walked forward and took both of Saiyuri's hands into his. He looked down at them and said calmly: 'Sairi…there is no blood on your hands'

Saiyuri started to feel upset and Itachi could see this. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her back and she rested her head on his bare chest. He chuckled and kissed her lightly beside her ear. Saiyuri started to cry uncontrollably. After a moment, Itachi pulled them apart.

'We will go into Tanzaku town tomorrow and then return you home' he smiled.

He let her go and made his way into the inn. Saiyuri gathered her clothes and pulled her hair into a bun. She opened her door and changed into a black kimono. She thought about the day's events and was filled with regret. She thought about what would happen to her once she joins Shugoshin back at home. She fell to her knees and cried. She was scared about what will become of herself and Itachi. She needed him. She walked into the main room where he was sitting and stood in front of him. Her face was filled with sorrow and emptiness. Itachi pulled her down to sit on his lap as he held her.

'Im not sure I want to go home anymore. I don't know what is going to happen to me. I don't want to know what happened to them. I don't know what im dealing with' she said through her gasps.

'I will be there. There is no need to worry' Itachi whispered.

'Im scared, that something will happen'

'Hnn' he moaned. He played with her hair, twisting and running his fingers through it.

'Get some sleep. We are going to leave in the morning'

'Will you stay with me tonight?' she asked

Itachi sighed and pushed Saiyuri back to a standing position. 'No, not tonight'

'Why?' she asked sadly. '_I need you more than ever right now.'_

'I have some things I need to do' he replied after a second.

Saiyuri knew it was a lie; he never slept with her during the night. He always went out on his own. Itachi stood up and walked out of the room without saying goodbye. Saiyuri went into her room feeling worried and a bit heartbroken. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried.

After a few hours, she heard the door open. Saiyuri waited for Itachi to come into the room but he didn't. 15 minutes passed and she decided to go out to him. The living room was completely dark and quiet. She could see him sitting with his eyes closed on the couch. She walked over behind him without making a sound and put a hand on his shoulder as she walked in front of him. Itachi opened his eyes slowly and gazed upon her. Neither of them spoke a word as they looked into each other's eyes.

A sudden wave of desire took over Saiyuri. Her heart started to race. She needed to satisfy her want, her need. She rested her left knee at Itachi's side and then the other, straddling him; she sat down on his lap. She placed her arms on his shoulders loosely. Saiyuri started to breathe a little harder. She had no more control. Itachi ran his hands down along her sides, letting them rest on her hips. Saiyuri leaned forward and placed her forehead on his and closed her eyes. She let her chakra flow freely between them. This caused Itachi to tighten his grip on Saiyuri's waist and a feeling so incredible.

Itachi sighed softly in her ear and pulled her closer. 'Sairi…What are you doing to me?' Itachi groaned quietly. Saiyuri felt almost weak. 'I…' her voice was shaky. Itachi tried to push her off of him but he couldn't; he wanted more.

He picked Saiyuri up and readjusted so she was on her back with him between her legs, making her moan. He leaned over her, his hands at her sides, and kissed her with force. After a few minutes Itachi placed his lips on Saiyuri's ear. 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

'I'm yours…and yours only'


	9. Journey Home

**Journey Home**

Saiyuri and Itachi ran down a long, narrow passage of an underground corridor. Large stone soldiers following close behind. These stone figures were muscular and large in size and carried metal spears that were as sharp as a blade. But these soldiers were not people. They came to life as stone, moving under a spell. Itachi grabbed Saiyuri's hand and pulled her faster along with him. They turned a corner and were blocked in their path by more creatures. Itachi brought Saiyuri closer to him and growled under his breath. The gargantuan figures grew in closer, one grabbed Saiyuri and pinned her to the wall with its spear. She couldn't move under its immense weight. Itachi had no choice but to fight them off. He kicked one in the chest and took its weapon. He swung it and knocked its head off, crumbling it to pieces. Suddenly, Itachi was sent back and thrown to the ground and was pierced in the chest with the long blade. His body slowly relaxed and he closed his eyes.

'Itachi!' Saiyuri screamed.

Saiyuri shot up and gasped. She exhaled as she looked around and saw that it was just a dream. She whipped the tears and sweat from her forehead and walked over to a large mirror in the middle of the room. She touched her face and ran a few fingers through her hair: It was tangled and knotted. '_I must have been tossing and turning' _she thought. She started to comb through her dark brown, messy hair in an attempt to look decent. Still in her pajamas she walked into the front room where Itachi was. He was sitting on the couch with his feet on a small table and his hands folded on his chest.

'_Oh, he must be sleeping!' _she thought in surprise. She tried not to disturb him while she was making herself something to eat but she was so focused on her dream that she had that night that when she turned around and saw Itachi sitting at the table, she jumped and gave a short yelp.

'A little jumpy aren't we?' Itachi laughed

Saiyuri looked at a pile of equipment and supplies lying on the floor where Itachi was.

'I see you already went out' she replied

'Yes. We can leave whenever you are ready'

Saiyuri nodded. She was quite nervous about finally seeing her home after so many years and discovering the secrets of the massacre. She gripped the edge of the table in a desperate attempt to calm down.

'You're nervous aren't you?' Itachi sighed

'Uh huh' she trembled through her teeth. 'Something just doesn't feel right'

'Let's just get this over with as fast as we can. From there we can do as we please' Itachi said calmly. He got up from his seat and walked over to his pack.

'I'll start getting ready' Saiyuri complained. She walked into her room and put on her black kimono. She tied her hair into a ponytail, letting her long layers fall in front of her face. Next, she slipped on her wooden sandals and met Itachi outside. He came out a few short minutes later with a map. He spread it out on the ground and made a route with his finger, explaining the directions they should take.

'We are not too far from Tanzaku town. We should head west from here and we will hit the coast. From there we will have to continue by boat to the country of Moon. Unfortunately, after that we are left to find your country on our own. It isn't on the map' He pointed out.

'I don't live in a country. It's a large village in the middle of nowhere. It could be weeks before we find it' Saiyuri blurted.

'As long as we get there, we can take our time.'

'I guess so' she said as she got up. 'Let's just get this over with. I don't wana stay any longer than I should.' She started walking away before Itachi had. She stopped after a few seconds and turned around. 'Well? Are you coming?'

Itachi walked forward until he met up with her. They leapt into the trees and headed towards the coast.

Along the way Saiyuri started to feel tense and uptight. She wasn't pleased about where she was headed and Itachi could sense this.

'You don't want to do this do you?' he said quietly

Saiyuri gave him a sarcastic look then gazed forward.

'Im not forcing you to go through with this Sairi' he tried again.

'I know your not' she said, trying to forget about it.

'You don't have to go if you don't want to'

'Itachi can you drop it? I have no choice but to go. I want to know what happened to them. So lets just do this okay?' she said a bit angrily.

They traveled for a bit longer until Itachi suggested resting for the night.

'It looks like the storm is not far behind us. Besides its getting late, you look tired'

'Im fine' Saiyuri spat. She took off her backpack and walked into the small cave they were in front of. She placed her bag down and sat beside it. She crossed her arms in frustration and got lost in her thoughts. It started to rain out. The rain was pounding against the sides of the cave, creating a loud sound. Saiyuri wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head on her knees to look outside. She had not noticed that she was shaking. Itachi had placed a blanket around her and said:

'It's getting cold in here. Ill put on a fire. You shouldn't sit so close to outside' he stated.

'Okay' Saiyuri replied as she moved towards the back of the cave. 'Listen about earlier…I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just… im really scared about all this'

Itachi took a short breath and exhaled a flame to ignite the wood that was lying on the ground. It took flame instantly and Itachi got up.

Saiyuri grabbed her bag and rested her head on it. She didn't realize how tired she was. She fell asleep in a matter of moments.

The next morning she was awakened by a series of ruffling noises. She opened her eyes and saw Itachi putting out the fire.

'Did I wake you?' he said quietly

'It's okay' Saiyuri said lazily.

'It's almost morning. There is a town about 6 miles from here and beyond that is the coastline. Let's head to the town and pick up some extra supplies'

'Sure' Saiyuri nodded

They made their way into the bustling town. It was full of people celebrating and concession stands. Itachi and Saiyuri walked down the busy street but it wasn't far when a man came up to Saiyuri and grabbed her. He was clearly drunk.

'Hey there pretty lady' the smelly man said.

'Do you mind? Let go of me!' she said in disgust.

'Awww, c'mon it will be fun' the man pulled so hard on her shoulder that Saiyuri's kimono ripped.

'I thought I said get off me!' Saiyuri punched the man square in the face. He fell to the ground with a loud thump and grabbed his face.

'What a pig' she said as she walked away. She looked at Itachi and rolled her eyes. 'I need new clothes anyways'

Saiyuri had spotted a stand that sold female clothing. 'This won't take too long' She walked in and a few minutes later she came out wearing a long, deep red kimono that showed a bit of her leg. It has long sleeves and created a deep V at her chest. She raised her arms a little as to ask for his approval. Itachi nodded and motioned to the coast. She sprinted forward to join him as he walked without her. Saiyuri noticed his action and quickly spoke up.

'You're awfully quiet today. Itachi?' she said playfully. He did not respond. Saiyuri grabbed his hand as she walked facing him and smiled. But he did not return the playfulness. She tilted her head in confusion. He finally sighed and spoke his mind.

'Do you know what will happen once you go home?' he said in his normal monotone voice.

'Umm…not exactly. I was just told to go into the temple. From there I guess im on my own' she said.

'You mean "were" on our own' he emphasized. Saiyuri nodded. She tried to scan his face for any signs of emotion, but there was nothing. He placed a hand on her waist and turned her around as they were walking. Once she was facing forward he let her go. She noticed that up ahead that there were docks. They walked up to one of the men and asked them if he would take them across.

'Well where are you two headed?' the old man asked.

'We would like to go to the land of Moon. Could you take us?' Saiyuri asked politely.

'Well that's mighty far. I haven't been out that way for years. If I may ask, what business do you have in that country?'

'Just visiting' Itachi cut in.

The man bowed on the ground in a hurry. 'My, my please forgive me. Please be my guest' the man motioned his arm to the boat.

'Thank you Sir' Saiyuri lowered her head

Itachi went in first to help Saiyuri down. 'What was that all about?' she asked.

'Im not sure but it seems to me that your village was feared here' He wondered.

'Are we all set to go?' the man yelled.

Both Itachi and Saiyuri nodded.

The boat slowly drifted out to sea. There was no land in sight. It was obvious that this would take a day or two. But this would give Saiyuri time to think. '_What would happen once I arrive? And will I ever find out the truth?' _Saiyuri thought. She gazed out to the water and thought about when she was a kid. But her thoughts would always turn to Itachi. _'Would he be alright being with me?'_


	10. Home Sweet Home

Arrival

Saiyuri sat down on the wooden seat on the boat and stared out onto the water. She thought deeply about her past as she usually did every night. The boat had already left the dock minutes ago and they were already surrounded by water with nothing but tall mountains behind them. The sky was gray and gloomy, making the water turn black, with a cool breeze played with her long, black hair. Itachi sat across from her, staring right at her in thought. She turned back and looked out across the water. For a few minutes she sat in silence; no thoughts at all. She dipped her hand into the cold water and let it drag with the boat. It wasn't a calm day to begin with, but while in the boat it got worse. The sails were flapping in different directions while the wind howled ferociously and nipped at their faces.

Saiyuri gazed down at the bracelet she was wearing and examined it. _'This was the only thing I kept when I left.' _Saiyuri remembered just how she got it.

'Saiyuri would you please come here for a moment?' Fugaku commanded

'What is it?' she called back as she entered the room. Itachi followed her into the living room and sat down next to her.

'I think its time I told you how you got here' Fugaku said quietly.

Saiyuri sat and listened to Fugaku as he told her everything that led up to him finding her. She had never felt so alone than on that day.

Fugaku slid over a small bag and told her to open it. Inside was a few small trinkets that had her family name inscribed on them. The first thing that caught her eye was a blue beaded bracelet.

'This belonged to my mother' she cried. Carved on each of the tiny beads was a symbol. Peace, honor, strength, faith, humility, courage and wisdom.

'_What am I getting myself into…should I just turn back now while I have the chance?' _Saiyuri thought. _'No, I have to do this…it's my only chance to finally learn everything I want to know. But what if-' _she paused.

'_What if something happens that I will never be able to reverse? If something happens to Itachi I will never forgive myself. What if I die? What then?' _ Saiyuri stopped herself before her thoughts got out of hand.

She walked onto the bow of the boat and closed her eyes, listening to the wind and the water around her. A few moments later, Itachi came and stood next to her. Saiyuri turned away and walked down into the cabin. She didn't want any company while she was in this terrible mood. The cabin was comfortable large for the size of the small boat. A large, red padded seat took up most of the room. It was long enough for two people to lie down on. She decided to take advantage of the seat and closed her eyes. She hadn't been asleep for long when she heard the door of the cabin close. She opened her eyes heavily and saw Itachi standing in front of her.

'Its starting to rain. It's better if we stay inside' he said calmly.

Saiyuri rolled over to face him. She lay still, without a sound and looked at the floor. Itachi walked over and asked if he could sit down. Saiyuri nodded. He sat behind her so that she was facing away from him. They both sat in silence for a long while. Itachi could tell Saiyuri was tired and bothered by the journey. Sensing her anxiety he lay down and ran his fingers through her hair to calm her. Saiyuri turned around to face him and tucked her head into his chest. Itachi slowly wiped her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Although Itachi was never quite showed his affection to her, Saiyuri never took it personally. That's just the way he was. Saiyuri felt relaxed in this state. She inhaled and an aroma of sandalwood filled her nostrils then exhaled in delight of his scent. It seemed to her that they had been lying there for hours, but in fact it had been only minutes.

'Maybe you should get some rest Sairi' Itachi said as he played with her hair. Saiyuri made an attempt to shake her head that was buried in his chest.

'Why not?' he said curiously

Saiyuri grabbed him by the shirt and brought herself closer. Itachi gave a short chuckle and pulled her on top of him. Saiyuri smiled and closed her eyes. She let herself drift off to sleep while listening to the rise and fall of Itachi's breathing and the sound of the rain pounding against the roof. She found herself being moved over so she opened her eyes and saw Itachi leaning overtop of her.

'Where are you going?' she said in a soft voice.

'Im going back on deck for a while' he said just as quietly. He leaned down and kissed Saiyuri lightly on the lips. Saiyuri returned the kiss with one of hers. Itachi eventually broke them apart and left the room. It wasn't long before Saiyuri fell back to sleep.

Saiyuri could not sleep any longer. She decided to go outside and get fresh air. She walked up the creaky, old stairs and opened the door. A brisk morning air sent chills down Saiyuri's spine. It was going to be a bitterly cold day. She went back down into the cabin and grabbed a poncho from her bag and sat down at the back of the boat. The waves crashed loudly beside her. Itachi noticed her sitting there and walked over to her.

'Where almost there' he said almost breaking her calming moment.

Saiyuri looked ahead and saw large, bleak mountains far, far away.

'_Finally we've reached the Moon Country. Im sick and tired of being on this damned boat. But that just means im one step closer to home…' _Saiyuri thought to herself.

It was only an hour later that Itachi and Saiyuri had made it to the shore. The town they had stopped in was so inviting. Up-beat sounds of drums and other instruments filled the thick mountainous air. Dancers and ninjas from all over the country were filling the streets. Bright colored lights and decorations were scattered everywhere.

'It must be some sort of festival' Saiyuri pointed out. Itachi just walked quietly as if to ignore all the loud noises.

'Let's stop for a while shall we?' Itachi said in a more lively tone.

'Uh…okay' Saiyuri complied.

Saiyuri and Itachi stopped at a local bar for a quick drink. People dressed up in costumes and animals started to flock in. Saiyuri started to laughed and got up and took Itachi's hand.

'Come on' she giggled.

'I would really think it was better is we stayed…' Itachi was cut off. Saiyuri let go of his hand and ran into the middle of the lively crowd. She spun around and smiled. Itachi started to walk toward her. Suddenly, a small young girl grabbed Saiyuri's beaded bracelet and ran off into the crowd.

'Hey! Come back here' Saiyuri demanded. She ran after the small girl as fast as she could. Itachi followed far behind her. He couldn't seem to catch up. Up ahead, Saiyuri caught a glimpse of the girl handing the bracelet over to a small boy.

'Damnit' she yelled. She turned a sharp corner where the boy had gone and caught him by his collar. When she turned him around she stopped and had a surprised look on her face.

'_Who is this boy? Why does he look familiar?' _she thought.

The boy knew she wasn't paying attention and managed to slip away. By now, they had made their way out of town. Remains of an old temple were all scattered and broken to pieces around her. She looked around without direction for the boy and found him sitting on a stone fence with the beads in his hands. Saiyuri slowly walked up to him and kneeled. She snagged the beads right out of his fingers.

'What do you want with these?' she held the beads up to his face. He tried to take them back but he was too slow.

'Who are you?' she asked in an intrigued voice. 'Cat got your tongue huh?'

Saiyuri heard a small girl laughing behind her. She turned around so she could face both kids. The girl grabbed the beads from her hands and hid them behind her back.

'Your not going to run away again are you?' Saiyuri smiled

The little girl shook her head playfully.

'Who are you?' Saiyuri said again. The little girl simply pointed at Saiyuri and put the beads back in her open hand. Saiyuri stood back up and placed it back on her wrist. Saiyuri turned back to look at the boy she was holding, but when she did she noticed he was gone. She turned back around to see the girl and noticed that she had gone too. Saiyuri smiled but couldn't help but wonder why the girl pointed at her.

Saiyuri walked back towards the town. She had totally forgotten about Itachi.

'_Man, this is going to be impossible, finding him here. Maybe ill try the bar.'_

She walked back to the bar where she has last left him and found him sitting in the exact same spot. She came up behind him and whispered in his ear.

'Boo' she said playfully

'I see you've come back to join me. Have fun?' he said normally

'I think ive had too much to drink' she laughed.

'Shall we go then?' he asked

'That would be a good idea' she replied.

'If we leave now, we should be there by sunset' Itachi said.

Itachi and Saiyuri walked for a few hours until they hit a mountain passage. The aura was strong and overwhelming. Saiyuri sighed and knew that just beyond the ridge would be her home. A large, black torii gate stood tall in front of them. The symbols written in the middle stated that they were about to enter the Hidden Shadow Village. Saiyuri stood in front of the gate and would not move. She bowed her head and closed her eyes tightly to fight away her fears.

'I…I don't want to go any further' she said timidly. 'I…can't. I don't like this feeling I have in the back of my head.' She tried to take a step forward but stopped short of it. 'Something is horribly wrong here Itachi.' Tears started to stream down her face but she kept taking little steps. Itachi placed a hand on her back and guided her forward. Eventually, they got far enough up the hill that he could see the village. He tightened her grip on her but she motioned for him to let go. She walked ahead and looked up. She wasn't prepared for what she was about to see. When she looked up, a wave of fear struck her. She fell to her knees and looked around her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her home was nothing but a pile of rubble. Once a great city was now nothing but ruined buildings, demons roaming around and what looked like lost souls floating around in little colorful orbs. It looked all too dead and decayed. The lake was black with soot and debris from tall homes. The only thing that was partially in tact was the main temple, her home.

'H…how…what could have done this?' she stuttered. She stood back up and gazed lifelessly out across this ancient city, miles and miles of nothing.

'Let's go' she said quietly

Itachi looked at her while they walked down into the city. Trying to see any sign of emotion in her face. But he came up empty handed. When they reached the bottom, a large and twisted creature spotted them. The monster was morbidly disfigured, its bones looked like they were broken in several spots and it was limping. To Saiyuri, it didn't look even human. Two dogs snarled and barked at them as they stood still in front of them joined it. Saiyuri walked forward with a look of disgust on her face. Itachi tried to warn her not to go any further but was surprised to see that when she approached the fiends, they simple backed away. They kept continuing forward to the main temple. Creatures in their own world feeding off of each other, stopped to watch as they passed. When they reached the main doors, Saiyuri instructed Itachi to be careful. She didn't know what worse things were lurking there. But to her surprise it was empty. Other than the books and statues that lines the huge foyer.

'Glad you finally decided to come' Shugoshin called from the shadows.

Saiyuri straightened and tensed up in fear.

'There is nothing to be scared of Saiyuri. Nothing can harm you here. In fact it should be us that are scared of you' it chuckled. Shugoshin came crawling from the shadows. Saiyuri and Itachi were nothing compared to its large, dragon body. It snarled its teeth and growled.

'Now then, do you still wish to obtain my power?'

'Yes' Saiyuri replied

Shugoshin laughed hysterically and turned around, whipping its long, scaly tail in front of her. 'Then go underground into the temple. There you will find a room. But you must go in alone'

'What about Itachi?'

'Not to worry my dear, I will not harm him. Unless he gets in my way' Shugoshin vanished into the darkness.

'Are you sure you want to go through with this?' Itachi asked

'What choice do I have? You can wait outside the door when I go in'. Saiyuri and Itachi made their way down into the underground halls of the temple and stopped at the secret room. The door was made of heavy steel and had large inscriptions and designs on it. She remembered her father always being in here.

'Wait here' Saiyuri said as she pushed the door open.

'Wait' Itachi spoke. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 'Be careful. Ill be here if you need me'. Saiyuri touched the side of his face and kissed him.

Saiyuri walked into the completely dark room and the door shut behind her and locked. Saiyuri panicked and looked all around her. Her breathing became heavy and faster. She pounded on the door but it would not budge.

'I can't see a thing…'

A loud noise like something was opening started. It started to click and lock in place then stopped. Saiyuri stood in fear, waiting for whatever was coming. But she could hear nothing. She shut her eyes and wished for it to stop. All of a sudden, something tightly grabbed her by the ankle, forcing her to fall on her chest. It started to drag her towards the front of the room. Saiyuri started to scream as loud as she could and trying to kick whatever had her.

'Itachi!' She screamed.

Itachi tried forcing the door open from the other side but it wouldn't budge. The door was locked from the inside. Suddenly he heard a scraping noise coming from behind the door. And then Saiyuri's screaming stopped.


	11. Truths and Transformations

**Truths And Transformations**

Itachi became frantic. He started to throw himself at the large metal door; trying the best he could to bust it open. He knew Saiyuri was in danger. He eventually succeeded and forced it open. Once he entered the room it suddenly lit with candles. He saw a dark figure slip away through a hole in the floor. Saiyuri huddled up into a corner with a horrifying look on her face. Her breathing was fast and quick. She stared shockingly at the front of the room where the figure had disappeared.

"Sairi!" Itachi said worried as he ran over to her. But Saiyuri didn't look at him. Itachi turned her head so she was staring at him. "Are you alright?"

Saiyuri shook her head. She was in so much shock and fear that she dare not to speak.

"What happened in here?" Itachi asked.

Saiyuri just shook her head and closed her eyes. In tears she spoke: "Get me out. Please!" Itachi brought her up and walked her outside of the room. By now she was shaking violently. Itachi tried to ask her what went on but she would not speak of it. She fell to her hands and knees and cried.

"I…can't do it Itachi…Im so scared," she mumbled.

Itachi bent down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sairi, it's alright. We can think about this tomorrow. Where is your room?" he asked.

"It's upstairs on the fourth floor. It's the last room in the last hallway". Saiyuri replied.

Itachi brought her to her chamber and sat her on the large bed with satin sheets. The room was large and stuffy with once beautiful and decorated golden walls that were now dusty and gray. The room was old but still in good shape. Itachi opened the windows then walked over to Saiyuri. He wiped the hair out of her face and gave a weak smile.

"You should rest for a while; I think you have been through enough today.' Itachi asked. Itachi kissed her forehead and said he was going to stay in the next room while she slept and motioned to blow out the candle.

"No!" she said while she tugged at his arm. "Please stay, I don't want to be alone". Itachi moved away from the candle and walked over beside the door and sat down. Saiyuri lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. It was quiet for an hour but Saiyuri couldn't sleep. She decided once and for all that she was going to do it. She quickly shot up from her bed and ran for the door. As she was opening it Itachi looked at her and asked her where she was going.

"Im going through with this Itachi. You can come but no matter what happens or what I say, do NOT stop me".

Saiyuri was quite confident in her decision. She ran down the 3 large flights of stairs to the underground hallway to the door. Itachi followed closely behind her. She opened the door slightly and looked in. she tightened her grip on the door and walked in. she stood in the middle on the room and looked back at Itachi who was in the doorway. She nodded and the door shut and locked again. She turned back to the front and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in and waited. Suddenly, she heard a quiet slithering noise. She felt it quickly move its way up her leg and then up to her stomach. Saiyuri started to freak out. She started to feel a stinging sensation where the strange thing was touching her. Before she could even scream, Saiyuri was knocked to the ground. She felt the sensation at her neck. She felt an immense pressure at her chest that pulsated at every breath.

It was difficult for Itachi to stand there; listening to Saiyuri scream. Ignoring her earlier request he barged in again. Only this time, the lights did not come on. He ran over to Saiyuri who was hysterical. He tried to rip off the black mass but it only burned his hands. The second try, he managed to grab Saiyuri from behind and hang on to her. It flung him onto the far wall, pinning him there. Itachi screamed in agony. In a matter of seconds the mass disintegrated. Saiyuri lay lifeless in Itachi's arms. Itachi sat, breathing heavily.

'Sairi…' he said so quietly. He could hardly speak. 'Sairi…please talk to me…' he could feel her heart beat slowly but so hard he could feel it in his hands.

Saiyuri awoke what seemed like hours later. She felt tired and weak. She cringed as she was being moved. She was in so much pain but she knew she had to get out. The room was lit with candles again, just like it had when Itachi came in the first time. She was sitting across in Itachi's lap. She looked up at him but his head was down and his eyes closed. But his arms were still tight around her.

'Itachi…' she shook him as much as she could. 'Are you hurt?'

He slowly opened his eyes and nodded. He reached up and pulled Saiyuri's head onto his chest. 'Can't… get up…just stay…for a while' he said quietly. He was hurt immensely by whatever attacked him. Saiyuri started to cry. 'You…are you...' he couldn't finish.

'Am I what?' she asked tearfully.

'Okay?'

Saiyuri shook her head 'no'. She could have sworn she was dying. "I want to lay down. I feel like im going to pass out"

'Itachi dropped his hands. He moved ever so slowly to set Saiyuri down, but just threw himself on the ground next to her. He groaned in pain then turned to look Saiyuri in the eyes. Both of them fell asleep quickly. Saiyuri woke later to find sitting upright, lost in his own thoughts.

"Itachi" she called shakingly. He walked over and touched her forehead. Her head was surprisingly hot. She started to have a hard, dry cough. She sat up and coughed even harder. Itachi stared at her in frustration. "_What's wrong with her?_" he thought. Saiyuri started to gag and threw up a thick, black substance onto the ground. Saiyuri groaned.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that?" she said nervously.

"It doesn't look good whatever it is," Itachi told her.

Maybe we should go talk to Shugoshin now"

Itachi and herself walked up to the main floor; both still a little weak.

"Shugoshin? Are you here?" Saiyuri yelled

"I see you have finished the ritual Saiyuri" the demon chuckled.

"Tell me what happened to my family!" Saiyuri said angrily.

The creature chuckled. "Very well. But are you certain? The truth could kill you"

"Stop with the games. Just tell me…who did it?"

"Quite simply. YOU were the one who killed everyone here and drove this place into darkness"

"That's impossible! I was 5 years old. I could never have done such a thing!" Saiyuri yelled back.

"You called onto my power and unleashed it. But since you were not able to control it, it turned against you and brought true all of your deepest desires. And those were: to silence those who cause you pain. You should remember, you mother and father leaving you to strive on your own. Never caring for you. Your obsession for notoriety and strength overcame you"

"You're lying! I could never do it!" Saiyuri was in tears. In the back of her mind she knew Shugoshin was right. Itachi stood quietly beside Saiyuri with a sense of amazement. The truth was right in front of him. He never thought she was capable of such hate.

"Deny it all you like, you cannot run from it. Your desire for more brought you here" Shugoshin laughed.

Saiyuri tightened her fists. "Why…how could I do such a thing?"

Saiyuri had enough. This was all she could take. She ran out of the temple to a peak on the mountain overlooking the lake. Saiyuri screamed as loud as she could.

"_What have I done? All this time…it was me," _she thought.

Saiyuri stood silently. Tears streamed down her face. "_What am I going to do? Look what I have become now."_

Saiyuri heard footsteps behind her and she was spun around. Itachi had turned her to face him. Saiyuri threw his hand off her shoulder and stared at him angrily in the eyes. But Itachi saw more than anger in her eyes. He saw the pain and frustration. He reached up to stroke her cheek but she turned her head and looked at the ground.

"We need to leave" she said softly. Itachi nodded and waited as Saiyuri passed him. He let her lead and dared not to say a word to her. As they entered the temple, Shugoshin was waiting. But Saiyuri kept towards the staircase.

"There are still many things you should know before you leave," he said impatiently. Saiyuri kept walking up the stairs. "I will just have to find them out for myself" she replied.

Saiyuri gathered as many things as she could. She grabbed some of her belongings, taking anything that had personal value to her. Itachi tried to get her to slow down but she packed faster.

"I don't want to have to stay here any longer. Why can't you understand that im not like you? I can't deal with all of this!" she said angrily.

"And where do you suppose we go?" he answered back in a stern voice.

"As far away from here as possible. Start a new life. The one we've always wanted… That is until your cold heart decided to kill your family. What the hell were you thinking Itachi?" Saiyuri questioned. She never fully understood why and she knew she probably would never truly know why, but she asked anyways.

Itachi closed his eyes. "You know the reason"

Saiyuri threw her bag around her waste and walked out the door. Leaving Itachi in the room. She ran down the hallway and all the way to the village gates. She stood looking back at her old home, thinking how pitiful she had become. _'I didn't think things would turn out this way…this isn't what I wanted". _

She dreamt of the life she wanted: Her and Itachi living together with the clan. Having a family and finally being happy. She expected just to wake up and finding that this was just a dream. _"It will never happen now" _she thought. She snapped out of her dream and said her goodbyes. Knowing she would never come back.


	12. Rendezvous

**Rendezvous**

The road back to the festival was long, quiet and painful. Saiyuri walked slowly behind Itachi and reflected on the day's events. She began to think about her future. If she were to continue walking this path, what would it lead to? Saiyuri felt as if she was walking a fine line between life and death. Good and evil.

As soon as they had arrived within the city limits, Saiyuri led the way to the nearest hotel before deciding what to do next. Impatiently, she waited for the clerk to stop talking. Once the clerk had taken notice, she walked over and greeted them.

"Hello, how can I…."

Saiyuri slammed down a large sum of money. "Two rooms please" she butted in. The woman looked at Saiyuri with a blank stare then turned to Itachi, who was looking in the other direction. The clerk snapped back out of her curiousness and handed over two keys and the change. Saiyuri grabbed a key and flew up the stairs, leaving everything else on the counter. As she reached the door, Saiyuri quickly swung the door open and turned around to see Itachi standing in the doorway behind her. Looking a little puzzled and lost, she closed the door with enough force that Itachi knew she didn't want company. But in fact, inside, she did. Saiyuri broke into tears and slid down the door. A few minutes later she got up in anger and ran to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror, she saw a darker side to herself. It smirked and twisted the reflection. It put its hand up in front of itself with a smile "You will rise above this shallow world". Saiyuri slowly placed her hand against it and it vanished with a laugh.

"What have I done?" She said to herself. Overwhelmed with desperation and sadness, she cried again. Saiyuri walked over to her bed and changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed, crying herself to sleep.

A few hours later, Itachi crept into her room to see if she was all right. He shifted her legs to cover her with a blanket and wiped some tears off her face. He later left her to rest and returned to his room.

The next morning, Saiyuri woke to a strange noise at her door. She slowly walked towards it then swung it open, ready to strike. She was startled when Itachi grabbed her and forced her back into her room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's going on?" she asked out of breath.

"I found a note on your door. Just stay in here for a while" he replied in a haze.

"Why? What aren't you telling me?" Saiyuri questioned

"Someone has been watching us"

"What?"

"Put some clothes on" Itachi said as he bent down and threw clothing at her. Saiyuri caught them and put them on. She sat down on the bed and sighed. "Listen…I…" Itachi put up his hand in dismay. Saiyuri gave a heartless smile. "What should we do now?"

"Whoever wrote this wants us to perform some test. 40 miles from here…we have three days to decide"

Itachi looked at Saiyuri closely. She looked back and said, "If you want to do this fine, but count me out. Whatever they want, I want no part of it".

"Then it's decided" Itachi said as he turned to leave.

"What so you're just going to leave me here? Just like that?" Saiyuri yelled.

"You said it was my choice did you not?" he said edging her on.

"Yea but…" Saiyuri stopped in embarrassment. Itachi snickered and left the room. Confused, Saiyuri started to weigh her options. "Should I really go through with this? Who knows what is going to happen. I should just give up now while I can. Itachi…but what if this actually gets me somewhere. After all ive been through…I don't know what to do anymore. There's nothing to lose." Saiyuri rushed to gather her things and ran down to the desk. "Is it too late?" she thought.

"Has a man just left recently?" she asked franticly

"Yes, he left about half an hour ago. Actually, he left you this" The woman handed over a folded piece of paper. "The note!" Saiyuri thought to herself. "Thank you" she yelled as she ran out the door.

Saiyuri ran north as fast as she could to where the note had pointed out. Itachi was still nowhere in sight. She soon stopped, wheezing heavily. When she looked up ahead she saw Itachi coming out of a path, continuing forward. "Itachi wait!" she yelled as she ran to him. As she got closer she slowed down.

"Why did you?" she questioned

"Leave the note behind?" Itachi laughed, "Because I knew you would change your mind". Saiyuri gave a short smile then looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Itachi wondered

"Something's not right".

Saiyuri looked up towards the sky. Trying to focus on anything that seemed unusual. The sound of a hawks cry startled her. Suddenly, a large explosion went off in front of the two, sending them deeper into the forest. Saiyuri slammed into a tree and was bent over coughing.

"Sairi?" she heard Itachi yell from afar.

"Im alright. Come my way," she said in a bit of pain. Itachi ran over to her side and helped her up. "What the hell was that?" A short chuckle was heard behind them.

"I'm surprised you even survived that blast. That was one of my specialties yea." From the cloud of dirt, a blonde haired man in a cloak walked forward. Itachi stiffened up with an angry look. "What a joke" Saiyuri said.

"So you must be the two who have been causing all this talk yea?" the man said intriguingly.

"And who might you be?" Itachi asked rudely

"My name is Deidara, a member of Akatsuki. But enough of the formalities, its time to fight!" revealing a mouth like abnormality on his hands.

"Itachi…I don't want to fight" Saiyuri said cautiously

"We don't have a choice," he said angrily

"You don't understand…" Saiyuri was hit in the chest and sent to the ground. Deidara stood overtop of her and laughed.

"Hm, don't tell me you're scared. You know, you don't seem that special to me" he said as he repeatedly punched and kicked her. Deidara picked Saiyuri up and threw her away from him.

"What are you doing? Sairi! Get up. Fight back" Itachi yelled as he tried to take on Deidara.

Saiyuri got to her knees then was being held by the neck. She tried to get away but found herself frozen. She grabbed onto Deidara's arm with both hands and closed her eyes. Itachi tried to attack but was engulfed in a clay like substance. He could only watch as Saiyuri was struggling to breathe. Slowly, a black liquid substance started to cover Deidara's arm. Panicked, he let go and backed away, but the liquid kept spreading. Saiyuri wracked with pain, she crawled over and freed Itachi. She stood up and walked over unsteadily to Deidara. Itachi used his Sharingan, paralyzing Deidara long enough to severely damage him. Saiyuri stumbled backwards and held her head.

"Make it stop," she cried. "It hurts so much"

A shark looking man laughed as he came to Deidara's side. "It looks like your girl can even gain control over her own Jutsu. Whatever that Jutsu is"

Itachi stood beside Saiyuri with his piercing eyes.

"Heh don't worry, im not going to harm you. I have seen enough. Now, if you would follow me. More will be explained to you after we arrive at headquarters"

Hesitant, but interested, Saiyuri and Itachi followed Deidara and the strange shark man to their base.


	13. Sinister Intentions

Sinister Intentions

The ominous sound of footsteps echoed down the dark, narrow passageway; the cave walls damp and musty. Once the four reached they large foyer, 6 other members standing on 10 finger-like pillars met them. Wandering eyes scanned over Itachi and Saiyuri in curiosity.

"I see you have passed the test," a mysterious voice echoed. There was a complete silence in the room. "Please, no need to be shy. Step forward". Saiyuri walked forward with a look of hostility, Itachi soon followed.

"Why did you have us do this test?" Saiyuri asked sternly. She had enough of all the waiting.

"Then lets get right to the point shall we? We have been watching you for quite some time now, right from the slaying in Konoha. We would be honored if you were to join our organization" the mysterious man replied.

"What exactly does this organization do?" Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"Akatsuki's goal is to capture the 9 mythical creatures contained inside 9 different individuals. But in order to do this, we need your help strengthening our status"

"And once you capture these beasts, im assuming you plan on using it against the villages?" Itachi said coldly.

"Precisely" the leader said.

"So in other words, you're a terrorist organization," Saiyuri said curiously

The man laughed. "We prefer to call ourselves revolutionary. So, do you agree to our terms? Whatever your reason for joining us it does not matter. In the end, this benefits us all"

Saiyuri stared at Itachi. Itachi stood in his own thought then nodded. "We accept" Saiyuri pronounced.

"Good. I will let you get acquainted with one another". Two shadowed figures disappeared as the others jumped down.

One by one they came forward. All wearing the same red and white clouded black cloak.

A slick, white haired man stepped forward. "Hidan…it's a pleasure" he said almost seductively.

A second, more excited, masked man stepped forward. "My name's Tobi…Hi nice to meet you!" "Settle down you oaf," said a man whose face was covered by cloth. "Im Kakuzu. And this is Zetzu" he said as he pointed to a half man-half plant. "Im sure you've already met that annoying pest Deidara"

"Careful now. You don't want me to explode yea?" Deidara laughed

"Kisame Hoshigaki. Now who might you two be?" said the shark man.

Itachi spoke before Saiyuri had time to think. "Itachi Uchiha. And this is Saiyuri"

"Can the woman not speak for herself? Or has the cat got her tongue?" Kisame chuckled. He was caught off guard when Saiyuri was holding her kitana to his throat, her eyes barely open. "Sairi" Itachi said calmly, as if in disappointment.

"How bout I cut yours off?" she sneered. Kisame laughed. "I think im going to like you little girl". Saiyuri looked into his eyes. "Listen, enough of the games. Im not here to socialize". Itachi grabbed Saiyuri by the arm and squeezed. Saiyuri's eyes softened, she looked confused. She let go of Kisame then turned towards Itachi, looking at the ground.

"The rooms are to your left. Yours is the last door on the right. I'd advise you stay with your woman. You don't want her getting out of hand" Kisame huffed.

Itachi took Saiyuri into their chamber without a word. Still holding her arm, Saiyuri tried to escape.

'What's going on with you?" Itachi asked, trying to stare behind her lies.

"I don't know. Let me go!" she struggled. Itachi grabbed both her wrists and placed his head beside hers and closed his eyes to try and calm her. Saiyuri managed to push him off and grabbed her pounding head. Itachi let go and stepped back. He stared at her in concern when all of a sudden he heard Saiyuri's voice. "Don't!" but she did not speak. Saiyuri fell to her knees in pain. Itachi tried to touch her but again heard "Don't!" Ignoring her wishes, Itachi wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Sairi. Focus." He said sternly as Saiyuri kept fading in and out of consciousness. Itachi placed his hands on her face and made her look at him. All the constant noise, headache and pain went away. Saiyuri took a deep breath in and sighed. She was weak. Itachi helped her up but Saiyuri fainted.

A while later, Saiyuri woke up in the dark and noticed that she had already been changed into her nightgown. She sat up in bed and saw Itachi standing in front of a window at the foot of her bed, the moonlight shining on his face. He turned to look at Saiyuri, who was frightened by his Sharingan eyes. Itachi quickly realized this and adjusted his eyes back to normal. He walked over to the bedside and sat down. Saiyuri ran her hand on his face and asked softly: "Can't you sleep?" Itachi sat quietly while Saiyuri wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck. When she closed her eyes, she saw Itachi's face in a bit of rage and she quickly tightened her grip on his cloak. Itachi placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding down her arm and onto her hands as she lifted her head. Saiyuri leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. Letting the warmth flow through the both of them. Itachi then lowered his head and pressed his lips lightly against hers, guiding her to lie down on the bed.

"Rest" he whispered

"But…" Saiyuri objected. But she could stay up no longer. The warm rush she felt throughout her body made her feel weak. Before she knew it she was asleep.

Saiyuri screamed in pain. Tears running down her face. "Please stop! Mother...father!" she screamed again. "Why, Itachi, why?" her scream piercing though the room. "Why are you doing this?"

"To test the limits of my ability," Itachi replied.

"No please no! Please!" Saiyuri screamed louder. The scene turned black in front of her. "I loved you"


	14. Snake Bite

Saiyuri woke up to the grandfather clock ticking away. She shut her eyes as much as she could; letting tears stream down her face. She took a deep, shaky breath in and opened her eyes. The room was very dark; almost impossible to see. It was the middle of the night. Saiyuri sat up and looked quietly around the room. It felt like she was still inside of a dream. She saw Itachi sleeping on the chair facing towards her so she slid her feet to hang them over the bed. Saiyuri felt a sudden wave of pain and nausea hit her. She gripped the bed and looked over at Itachi but he hadn't moved. Saiyuri tried to say his name but was overwhelmed by dizziness. She started to cough violently and fell to her knees, causing a loud thud. Itachi came running over within seconds and tried to pick Saiyuri up.

"Don't touch me" she said confidently, as though she could do it herself.

Itachi brushed her arm gently but she continued to cough. She started to sweat and shake when a black tarry substance came up onto the floor. Itachi sighed and brushed Saiyuri's hair out of the way. Saiyuri brought her hands up to Itachi's shoulders and swayed back and forth. She tried as hard as she could to keep conscious.

"Why does this keep happening?" Saiyuri spoke quietly.

"I can't say…but it's not good"

"Do you think it's because of what happened at home?"

"It's quite possible. But I don't think there is much we can do. You might just have to learn to adapt to it. As bad as that sounds…Can you stand?"

Saiyuri nodded and let Itachi help her onto her feet. She felt wobbly, and like there was no air. Itachi led her by the arm outside. There, they passed Kisame leaning on the doorway.

"What do we have here? Looks like someone is pretty ill. Don't know why He wants you in a state like this. You're pretty useless if you ask me." Kisame laughed

Itachi and Saiyuri ignored him and kept walking.

"I'm okay here" Saiyuri said as she sat down near a tiny stream. She wiped her forehead with some cold water and laid back on the grass.

After a few moments Itachi spoke up. "Are you any better?" Saiyuri kept her eyes closed.

"No. But I would like to go back" Saiyuri started to get up but Itachi waved it off and picked her up instead. "Just like old times huh?" she cracked a smile, but Itachi just kept a straight face and kept walking.

Many years had passed inside of the organization. But things between Itachi and Saiyuri turned around. There was no affection between the two. Itachi was colder, unphased by things around him. Saiyuri on the other hand had grown to crave attention from Itachi, but never bothered him about it. She also became more comfortable with the other members but most of all Kisame. The two were always teasing like siblings. Many missions had been done in union with Itachi; the two were inseparable, but tense. The missions were also starting to get tougher. Three of the tailed beats have already been caught. Now the members must enjoy the time they have before things begin to get tough.

Saiyuri, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi were all sitting in the nearest town bar, enjoying a plentiful bounty of sake and food. All except Itachi had drunk too much that evening. Tobi started to stare at Saiyuri's large chest for a long time. Saiyuri then kicked him really hard from under the table.

"Owwww!" Tobi cried

"I'd be careful If I were you, Itachi might get mad" Kisame chuckled

Saiyuri stood up. "Now l…listen here…." She stuttered. She tried to walk over to Tobi but clumsily fell over. Itachi sat quietly in his own thoughts. Saiyuri elbowed him and laughed. "Lighten up a bit Itachi. I doubt we will be having days like this anytime soon". Itachi stood up and started to leave.

"Hey wait!" Saiyuri yelled

"Were done here. Let's go" he called as he left the bar. The other four followed as best they could behind him; laughing away.

Once they reached the Akatsuki hideout, Saiyuri followed Itachi into their room. Saiyuri pushed Itachi up to the wall. She tried to kiss him but Itachi looked away.

"Why are you so sour?" she laughed "Feeling a bit nostalgic about what you did to your family? Not like you loved them anyways" she spat.

Itachi lunged at her with a hand on her throat and threw her onto the floor. His eyes filled with anger. He squeezed even tighter. Saiyuri panicked and grabbed his hand. "What are you?" she cried.

"I'll show you what real pain is" he growled, activating his sharingan.

"You swore you would never use it on me"

"I can make you see anything I want. Things you don't want to see. I think I'll enjoy this" he whispered

"Please don't!" she screamed

Itachi slowly closed his eyes, causing Saiyuri to panic even more. '_No…' _she choked. He quickly opened his piercing eyes "Mangekyou Sharingan". Saiyuri froze.

Saiyuri looked around the room she was in. She was back in her home in the leaf. "I know you're in here Itachi" she yelled; but there was no response. "I know you can hear me…please…let me out…I'm sorry". But again, there was no response. '_It's too late'_ she thought. She around and saw Itachi's parents tied up on the floor. "Oh no…not again" Saiyuri trembled. She heard someone come through the door behind her so she turned around. She couldn't tell who it was. The person walked straight towards her so Saiyuri closed her eyes. The person just walked right through her. Then Saiyuri noticed a second person in the room the whole time "Wait… that's me". Saiyuri hesitated to watch what was about to happen. All she heard was the screams. Suddenly the scenery changed and showed everyone in the village that both Itachi and Saiyuri slayed that night. Saiyuri shook.

"Open your eyes" Itachi's voice echoed

Saiyuri obeyed and opened her eyes to find that she was back in her childhood home. Itachi's Mangekyou showed Saiyuri as a small child, being abandoned by her mother and abused by her father. The real Saiyuri fell to her knees and cried. This brought back to many upsetting memories. A new scene appeared. The young Saiyuri stood upon her mother and fathers' bed. This was the night. Saiyuri shut her eyes and clenched her fists. She suddenly felt hands grip either side of her head.

"Look at your sin" Itachi spat

Saiyuri stuttered "I hate you". Itachi pulled Saiyuri's hair from her face "You and I are no different". Itachi disappeared, leaving Saiyuri to view the scene that is unfolding in front of her eyes. She watched helplessly as she witnessed the slaughter of her entire village, her family. She screamed and cried in horror. Itachi released his jutsu and left Saiyuri to awake later.

A few hours had passed and Saiyuri awoke on the floor. She tried to get up but her head pounded and she lost all of her strength. She unsteadily got to her feet and walked out the door. She walked down the hallway; holding onto the wall for support. She got to the main hall when she saw Itachi standing by the entrance. She stopped dead in her tracks; too frightened to move. The two stared at each other for a few moments. Saiyuri's legs shook, she felt like she was trapped in Itachi's gaze. She immediately turned around and went back to her room and slammed the door. She exhaled and put her head in her hands. Itachi grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her face. She was breathless. He cupped Saiyuri's head in his hands and spoke.

``You know what else my sharingan can do…``

Saiyuri flinched

``It can show you things you've always wanted to see" Itachi breathed

Saiyuri had no idea what to expect. But when she heard Itachi's young voice calling hers, her heart sunk. She watched as the scenes flickered and showed them both as young children, with no cares in the world. She saw when she first met Itachi. His smile. His laugh. And all the missions and times they have spent together. Next Saiyuri saw them both standing on the docks sharing a kiss. Then the more sensual moments they shared. She began to tear up.

"Do you miss this?" Itachi said as he grabbed her waist from behind

"Of course" she said as she was released from the jutsu. She went limp and slid to the floor. Itachi stood over her with a hand over his right eye. He had a look of pain and confusion on his face. She looked up and asked:

"What's wrong Itachi?" she asked impatiently

"It would seem that my sharingan takes a lot out of me. I have to be careful" he said as he removed his hand.

"My god, you're bleeding!" she said with concern. She stood up and let Itachi over to the bed where she wiped the blood off his face with her thumb. Itachi kept his eye closed. "You shouldn't use it so much". She went to wash of her hands but Itachi grabbed her and pulled her down. Feeling threatened, Saiyuri grabbed the bed sheets tightly.

"Don't be afraid of me" he whispered in her ear. "I won't hurt you anymore. I promise. Please forgive me"

Saiyuri ran her hands along his chest. "It's been so long"

Itachi was silent. She lifted herself up to kiss him. As soon as they touched it was instant pleasure. Saiyuri had been craving to be held, to be loved by Itachi. But after a few moments Itachi began to grow uncomfortable; he started to feel a sharp pain in his chest.

"Lay back" Saiyuri demanded. Itachi started to get up. "Where are you going? You're in no condition to do anything"

"I'll be fine" he replied sternly as he walked out the door.

Deciding not to pursue this any further, Saiyuri let him go.

Itachi did not want Saiyuri to see just how bad his condition is.

It was late in the night and Saiyuri had fallen asleep. Itachi came in and sat on the chair across the room. Saiyuri woke up facing away from him.

"The leader wishes to speak with us. The others are already outside waiting" he spoke quietly

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Saiyuri asked

"You need your rest. I believe…you may be needed"

Saiyuri turned to look at him. "I have a feeling you don't like this"

"It's not my choice" he closed his eyes

"So you already know then?"

"I know what I need to. Come, let's not keep them waiting"

Footsteps echoed in the corridor as Saiyuri and Itachi made their way down to meet the others.

"What a nuisance. He must be stopped. This has gone too far" Kakazu said annoyingly

"He's slowing us down" Zetzu added

Saiyuri walked to the centre of the hands and looked up at Pein.

"For years after his banishment, Orochimaru has tried to impede our succession in obtaining the Jinchuriki. He himself is trying to capture them to conduct his own tests. As you can see, this is a problem. He must be brought down"

"With all due respect, how do you plan on doing this? He knows who we all are" Hidan asked

"Not everyone" Saiyuri said "I see why I'm here"

"Precisely, you must do whatever it takes to bring him down. But do not take this mission lightly. He won't hesitate to kill you"

"How long will this take?"

"Months, years. This is a delicate operation. It cannot be rushed. I can't give you any more information, only that you must gain his trust. A file will be given to you that explains a little more about Orochimaru. Other than that, it's up to you"

"Where might I find him?" she asked confidently

"He has many hideouts throughout; but to find him will be a little more challenging. You will have to create a situation that will gain his attention. Additionally, you are to report back whenever possible. So…are you prepared?"

Saiyuri looked at Itachi. "Not like I have a choice"

"Hmm. But let's hope that mouth of yours doesn't get you killed. This is all I have for you now. You may leave tomorrow" said the leader as he vanished, along with most of the other members.

Saiyuri walked back in silence and fell back on the bed. Meanwhile, Itachi stared out the window with his arms crossed.

"I knew I wasn't going to like this" she laughed. Itachi turned to look at her. "You haven't said a word" she said softly

"You don't know what he's capable of"

"Listen, I'm going to be fine" she said as she walked past him. Itachi grabbed her arm.

"Don't let him lay a finger on you" he said with a hint of anger

"He won't. I won't let him"

Later on that evening, Saiyuri sat at her desk and was reviewing some papers she had received on the mission. She sat forever looking at the picture of Orochimaru. There was something she didn't like.

"You should go to bed" Itachi called from it

"No. Not yet" Saiyuri replied quickly; not taking her eyes off the page. She took some notes but her hand shook more and more until the pen slipped from her hand. Itachi came over and picked the pen up off the floor and placed it on the desk. He then placed his hands on Saiyuri's shoulders.

"I can do this"


	15. Venom

Saiyuri lay awake most of the night uneasy about the day ahead. It was early morning and she decided it was time to get ready. She got up, took off her Akatsuki cloak and brushed her hair. She decided to put on a deep purple kimono top make of silk. It only had one sleeve that went to the elbow and a black tie around the waist. The top was long and flowy, letting you see just a bit of her tight black capris. Finally, she pulled her hair into a beautiful butterfly braid. A much different look than usual, but she needed to be a completely different person on this mission. She gathered all of her gear and was about to head out the door when Itachi came in. Saiyuri turned to look at him.

"Be careful" Itachi said softly

"I will. But before I go…" she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. She turned to leave but Itachi grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back to him. He didn't know how long it would be before he could do this again; if at all.

"I have to go" Saiyuri replied sadly "While I still can"

"Keep in contact often" he said in his usual voice "I want to know you're alright"

"I promise. Goodbye" she squeezed his hand for a moment, hesitant to let go.

She slipped out the doorway and out of the hideout. The weather was wonderful. It was a hot and sunny day. Saiyuri decided what her next move was. She would make her way to the Sound where Orochimaru was said to be hiding and try to find one of his bases. This would be hard considering there was more than one.

It was a few days before Saiyuri reached what she believed was one of the hideouts; a cave to the far north. Cautious, she decided to look in a little further. The walls were covered in a continuous lined pattern. She got a little further in but noticed it was completely empty and quiet. She came to a wide open area and stopped to look around. She heard a chuckle that echoed throughout the room. Saiyuri jumped in fear and tried to look for the source of that noise.

"Who do we have here?" the man laughed again

"Wh…Who are you" Saiyuri yelled back "Show yourself"

"You're one to talk. You're the one who's intruding" another man called out as he stepped out of the shadows. The young man was tall with white hair pulled back into a ponytail and glasses. Saiyuri felt something climbing up her leg. She grabbed it and held it to her face. A snake. It hissed and twisted in her grip. She crushed it to death and threw it to her left.

"You're an interesting one" a voice laughed.

Saiyuri saw a second man standing behind the one with the glasses. _"That one must be Orochimaru" _She thought. He stepped forward and smirked. He had pale, white skin, long black hair and yellow eyes. He wore tan clothing with a large purple rope around his waist. He licked his lips with his unusually long tongue. _"That's defiantly him" _Saiyuri thought in disgust.

"Now Kabuto…" Orochimaru spoke "Let's see what our little friend can do"

"_Shit"_ Saiyuri pulled out her katana as Kabuto lunged at her. _"He's fast!" _

Saiyuri leapt out of the way just in time to dodge Kabuto's attack. But as soon as her feet touched the ground, Kabuto was right back at her. Saiyuri kept dodging and blocking all of his strikes. She landed a hit on Kabuto but he used a substitution jutsu. Kabuto took the chance and knocked away her sword; leaving her defenceless and switched to physical close combat.

"_I can't keep doing this forever" _she thought

Saiyuri kicked Kabuto hard in the stomach, sending him plummeting into the far wall. She ran up to him but was knocked off balance and sent to the ground. She flipped Kabuto over her head and got up. Kabuto recovered and pinned her to the wall. Saiyuri could feel her chakra slipping dangerously low. She grabbed Kabuto by the wrists tightly and took a deep breath. Kabuto screamed in agony. The same black substance that once covered Saiyuri back at home was now climbing its way up Kabuto's arms. He let go in a hurry, but the substance kept spreading. Saiyuri was in shock.

"_I didn't do that..."_

"Call your jutsu off" Kabuto yelled

"I can't" Saiyuri replied calmly

"What are you? " Kabuto asked through his breath.

Saiyuri just stood quietly as Kabuto tried to heal his wounds. Orochimaru laughed hysterically, sending chills down Saiyuri's spine.

"Well, well, what a delightful surprise. I could have use for you. But it doesn't look like you can control that 'thing' now can you? I could help with that" he smiled

"Oh?" Saiyuri said curiously.

Orochimaru snuck up behind her and went to brush her hair behind her ear. Saiyuri went to turn to hit him but he just grabbed her by the wrist

"Now, now my dear, let's not be so hasty. Now, back to our little conversation" he cooed. He walked away from her and held out his hand "How would you like to join me? I could help you control that power of yours….what do you say? Hm?"

Saiyuri contemplated in her head. _"I don't like this one bit. But I have no other choice. He needs to trust me. I need to be a different person" _She took a few hesitant steps forward and placed her hand on his.

Orochimaru chuckled "Excellent. Come my dear" he led her to a room with a metal door and threw her in. "You will be staying in here for a while. Until I know you're trustworthy. In the meantime, Kabuto, have fun with her. Just don't be too rough" He laughed. Kabuto chuckled along with him "As you wish".

Please write a review and favourite my story. I would really love some feedback!

Thanks

Chrono-Ninja


	16. Sealed

Saiyuri spat in Kabuto's face. "Stay the HELL away from me"

"My, my, you're a feisty one aren't you?" Kabuto laughed "Give me your arm"

"No" she pulled her arm away. She was confused about why he would want it. Kabuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. He lunged at her, landing a cut on her left cheek. While Saiyuri was distracted, Kabuto sat on top of her chest and right arm. With kunai in hand, Kabuto cut a deep wound straight down Saiyuri's arm. Saiyuri screamed in pain as he took a vial of her blood. She reached up and grabbed Kabuto's wrist. She felt her arm go numb and noticed the jutsu again. Kabuto, sensing danger again, pulled out a syringe and stabbed Saiyuri in the neck.

"You can come in now my lord, she is subdued"

Saiyuri felt dizzy and she knew she had been given a sedative. Orochimaru came in and picked her up by the shirt. He licked her facial wound with his long tongue; causing Saiyuri to wince.

"You see…This is why I want you… I want your power" he laughed

Saiyuri slowly drifted unconscious, only to awake a while later.

She took the opportunity to contact the leader about her progress. She called to him with her jutsu and met him on the fingered statue. Pein called all of the other members to join. Saiyuri watched one by one as the member's shadowy figures showed up. She stared particularly long at Itachi's.

'What news do you have for us?" asked Pein

"I'm inside. Locked in a cell. As far as I know he doesn't suspect anything. But I'm not getting out of here until he is confident I'm his pet."

"You are his pet" Konan spat

"Not for long" Saiyuri replied cleverly

"Enough you two. You have done well Saiyuri. But don't lose sight of our goal"

"Understood" Saiyuri bowed her head

"Do whatever you must to win him over. Whether you like it or not" were Pein's last words.

"_I don't think so" _She thought. But she knew. She knew she had to do whatever it takes to complete this mission. She didn't know what would happen if she didn't.

Itachi took longer than the other members to leave. Saiyuri looked him in the eyes before he faded away; then left herself.

Saiyuri unfolded her hands and stood up. She wandered over towards the door. She pulled on it and, surprisingly enough, opened.

"I wonder where his room is" she said to herself. She looked both ways down the hallway but found that they looked exactly the same.

"_I hope that Kabuto isn't with him. I won't get much done with him there"_

She turned right and passed a series of rooms and corridors. She heard some noises so she stuck against the wall and peered around the corner.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kabuto asked

Saiyuri quickly turned to see him standing beside her.

"Come with me" he said as he grabbed her by the forearm. Saiyuri willingly followed. If she was going to get anywhere, she had to play nice. He led her into Orochimaru's private quarters and pushed her forward.

"Someone was trying to sneak their way through here" Kabuto said

"Is that so?" Orochimaru said with a smile as Saiyuri walked towards him. He sat on the edge of his bed with his hands on his knees. Saiyuri stood directly in front of him, staring into his eyes. Kabuto tried to stop her from getting any closer but Orochimaru waved him away.

"Leave us Kabuto. There is much to discuss"

"But-"

"Enough. I can handle this from here"

"As you wish" Kabuto obeyed and left the room.

"Now, what business do you have with me my dear?" Orochimaru stroked her face

"I wish to speak with you"

"Oh?" Orochimaru asked curiously

"I realize now that I have no use for the outside. All they do is hinder me. But you…you can help me. And in return…I can help you"

Orochimaru laughed in pleasure.

"Forgive my actions as of late. I changed my mind. I want to help you. Use me at your will" Saiyuri tried to keep her composure.

"Good…you will be of great use to me" he said as he touched her face again. His fingers were cold to the touch.

Saiyuri bent down to her knees and moved the hair away from her neck. "I see the others. I want the same thing they have"

Orochimaru gave a short chuckle. He placed his right hand on the side of Saiyuri's head, tilting it away, then another on her shoulder.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this. What am I getting myself into?" _she closed her eyes and listened to the leaders' last words: _Whatever is necessary._

Orochimaru knelt down beside her and lifted his head. "This will only hurt for a moment" he said. She knew he was lying.

Saiyuri began to sweat. She gripped her pant legs and took a deep breath in. "_Please forgive me Itachi. I'm so sorry to have to do this. But I have no other choice. It would have come to this sooner or later"_

Orochimaru dug his fangs into her neck. Saiyuri gasped. The pain was so immense that she clenched her teeth to stop from screaming. Instead she let out a cry and put her hands over her mouth. Orochimaru let go quickly and held his throat. He wheezed as if he were in pain. But then he smiled. Saiyuri sat down on the ground and grabbed her neck. She took a deep breath in and screamed. A curse mark tried to form but Saiyuri's own jutsu overpowered it. Orochimaru was surprised to see this but had another plan up his sleeve.

"Since my curse mark cannot be put inside of you, I have a seal that will work just as well" he grabbed Saiyuri's right hand and turned it palm up. He then took a bit of his own blood and smeared it just below her wrist. A twisting design began to form almost halfway down her arm. The seal began to burn horribly.

"You belong to me now. Leave everything else behind"

"Yes, my lord" Saiyuri said reluctantly

"Now leave me. I have important things to attend to"

"I am in your debt". Saiyuri slowly walked out of the room and was met by Kabuto.

"Now that you have met our lord's approval, you can stay down there" he pointed to the end of the hall. "Follow me"

She did. When she opened the door to her room she was surprised to see a bed and some furnishings. She looked on the night stand and saw that there were some bottles and cloth.

"What are those for?" Saiyuri asked

"They are for your wounds. I'll get you cleaned up" Kabuto cleansed the wounds on her face and arms then wrapped them. "You should be fine by tomorrow. You are free to roam around now. Just don't go poking your nose into places they shouldn't be. We will call on you when you are needed" he said coldly

"Thank you"

Kabuto huffed, "My pleasure" and then left.

Feeling a bit guilty about her decision, Saiyuri wanted to see Itachi. It had been over a week since they had spoken. She folded her hands and closed her eyes. It was harder than usual to start it up. _"Is it because of the seal?" _she wondered. He got through and called to Itachi.

"Can I meet you? Are you alone?" she said quietly

Itachi was out on a mission. "Yes" he said in his usual voice

She appeared in front of him before he unfolded his hands. He looked up at her as she took a few steps forward. She didn't say a word. Itachi got up and walked closer to her.

"Where" he said impatiently

"Where what?" she asked

"Where did he do it?" he said angrily

"I don't know what you're talking about" Saiyuri decided to play stupid

"Don't lie to me" he said as he closed his eyes

"I'm-" she said as she tried to sneak her arm behind her back. But Itachi grabbed her by the elbow and ripped the bandages off with his other hand. He sighed heavily.

"Please don't be angry with me. I had to do it" Saiyuri said hastily

"So you asked him to?" he said with concern

"How else could I gain his trust?" she argued back

"Sairi…" he sounded disappointed. He looked down at her left arm and brought that up too to see the blood soaked bandage, He touched the side of her face but Saiyuri just flinched uncomfortably. It reminded her of when Orochimaru did the same. Itachi noticed this and quickly drew his hand back.

"You're aborting this mission" he said abruptly

"What? No! I can't do that Itachi. I'm sorry. But orders are orders, you should know that"

"I won't let him continue doing this too"

Saiyuri leaned forward and kissed him. "And I can't let you jeopardize this mission…I'm sorry. This is the last time you will see me"

Please Review and Favorite this story

I would really like to see how many people are reading this and it would be a great help.

Thanks!

Chrono-Ninja 3


	17. Times Up

"This has gone on far too long" Pein said quietly

"We haven't heard from her in months" Kakuzu sounded unpleased

"We are changing our plan. It is clear Saiyuri has taken sides with Orochimaru. They both must be terminated" Pein added

"Uh, don't you think that's a little extreme? What if he is unable to contact us?" Deidara asked

"Very unlikely" Pein replied

"That or she's dead" Deidara laughed

"No. She's not dead" Itachi chimed in his monotone voice. He looked a little troubled about everything that was going on.

"Then why hasn't she reported back Itachi? Have you had contact with her?" Kisame questioned

"No. Not since she left. But I do know that she has the seal" he said calmly

All of the members went quiet. The leader was the first to speak up.

"Then I leave you with the task of finding her. If you cannot reason with her…then she will be taken out as well. Do you understand?" he pressed

"Yes" Itachi spoke quietly

Saiyuri sat on the tatami mat, deep in meditation. She opened her eyes when Kabuto entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but our lord wishes to speak with you"

"Thank you. I'll see him right away" she said as she stood up. She walked alone to Orochimaru's chambers and stood in the doorway.

"Come my dear" he said with an outstretched hand. Saiyuri walked forward and he placed his arm around her waist. "You and I are going to check on a few of your comrades in the eastern hideout. After all of your training I think you are finally ready to be let out of here"

Saiyuri smiled "That would be wonderful"

"Good. Go and get your things" he said as he gently pushed her forward.

Saiyuri walked back to her room to gather her things. She caught her reflection in the full body mirror and took a closer look. She noticed how thin she was now. She was covered in one of Orochimaru's tan gowns with the large purple rope. She let her long dark hair down and ran her fingers through it. She stared at her bright blue eyes and her deep purple eye shadow that extended out to the side. She looked stronger, more confident, and colder then when she first arrived here. She saw that Orochimaru was watching her from the doorway and she watched as he walked behind her and slid his hands down her arms while kissing her on the neck.

"Beautiful as always" he chuckled "Let's go"

It would take almost a full night to reach the hideout in the east. When Saiyuri and Orochimaru reached the surface, it was late in the evening; the sun almost ready to set. They took their time and walked the whole route. They also covered themselves and their faces in a black cloak in order to avoid any confrontation. When they arrived, they were greeted by one of Orochimaru's top experiments; Kimimaro. He has shoulder length white hair and 2 red circles on his forehead and long red streaks under his eyes. He wore the same tan outfit as her. He wasn't pleased to meet Orochimaru's new favourite companion, he himself always tried to prove his worth to his master. The two of them were to secure and watch over the prisoners in this hideout. But first, Saiyuri was to capture some and use them for tests. Once he had left, Kimimaro immediately spoke up.

"Don't think he actually sees you as an equal, he is most certainly using you" he spat

"Oh? Then what are you?" She replied confidently then turned and walked away. "Hmph, that's what I thought" she said when she didn't hear an answer.

She heard a rustle behind her but continued walking. He unleashed her justu without even looking. The black substance that once harmed her, she now had control over. It knocked away the bone sword Kimimaro had formed and pushed him backwards.

"Don't even try it" she said without skipping a beat and continued on her way to the surface.

The crisp morning air nipped at Saiyuri's skin. It was overcast. The fog was so thick it was hard to see. The forest was quiet Saiyuri thought. A crow's constant caw broke that silence a few minutes later, and Saiyuri watched it carefully as it flew away in the distance. She stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing here" she said sounding a little annoyed.

Almost on cue, Itachi stepped out into her range of view.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, avoiding her question

"That doesn't matter" she said as she walked up to him. "Now get out of my way"

She put her arm out to push him but instead he grabbed it and spun her around. Saiyuri reversed that and took his hand and grabbed the back of his neck; once again activating her shadow jutsu. Itachi stopped, careful not to make her attack him.

"Who are you?" he said as he closed his eyes

"That's a stupid question. I know who you are" She said sarcastically

"You know what I mean" he said almost disappointed

"Don't think you can just get in my way and stop me. It's useless "she yelled at him as she let him go.

"Look at yourself. Look at what he had done to you. He's brainwashed you" he looked into her eyes and she stared right back.

"He hasn't done anything. I'm the one who changed who I am. The only thing he did was help my control my powers. Something you never even tried to help me with. He showed me how useless you and the Akatsuki are. "

"You're wrong" he paused. "You never wanted this. I'm surprised actually, of how naïve you are. How easily you have fallen into his trap"

"Spare me" she said angrily "You never once cared"

Itachi sighed. How blind, he thought. But he continued.

"You reek of him. How could you?" he said in his usual voice. He was disgusted, but at the same time, he felt as if it wasn't her fault.

"That's none of your business" she quickly responded.

"Sairi, listen to me" he said; careful not to let the past come up in his voice.

"Don't call me that! You don't know me anymore. Not like you knew me back then either"

"If you don't turn back now, the Akatsuki…" Itachi was cut off

"The Akatsuki this, the Akatsuki that, this isn't about them. It's about me isn't it?" she questioned his motives. "Get over it. I don't want anything to do with you" she said angrily

"Sairi"

"No!" she said in frustration. She formed a couple of hand signs and vanished. Itachi clenched his fists. He didn't know that Saiyuri would never go out in her true form; she always used a special substitute.

When she returned to her body she was in her room in the eastern hideout. She got up from her seated position and looked at herself in the mirror. Her tears of anger messed up her purple eye makeup. She wiped most of it off in frustration; leaving a mess. She threw the vase beside her bed and shattered the mirror. She could feel the feelings that she suppressed deep within her chest boil up to the surface. She hyperventilated and screamed in anger. Unwanted images of her past flooded her head. Images of her lover almost seemed to flash in front of her eyes. She tried to keep them away. Thinking of what has happened in the past few weeks. She thought she was in control. In an act of desperation, she tried to cut the seal away from her arm. Stopping just inches away from her skin.

"What am I doing" she said out loud. "I'll prove him wrong".

She took a moment to collect herself and quickly walked down the hallway. She wanted to go to Orochimaru's room, which she was the only one that had access to, but when passing through the grand foyer, she stopped dead.

"Oh my god" she said quietly in horror. The last person she ever thought to see was standing there. "It can't be". She wanted to say his name but feared the consequences if he ever found out who she was. The young man turned in annoyance, wondering who has been staring at him for so long.

"Who the hell are you?" he spoke

Saiyuri stood frozen. Sasuke.

"Well? I don't have all day"

"S-S-S-Sauya" she tried to think of a name in her head

"Well Sa-u-ya, why don't you go stare at something else" Sasuke said

"I-I'm sorry"

"My, how much you've grown" she thought." I can't stay here "she snapped out of it. "I know it's been over 10 years but I can't take a chance" Saiyuri wanted to cry. "He wouldn't be here if…" she stopped herself. She continued past Sasuke and she wondered if this was the one Orochimaru had always been training. If that was the case then he was back as well. Perfect, she thought. When she reached for the door, a familiar voice called out.

"Don't bother" Sasuke called out

Saiyuri turned around. She looked up and down at Sasuke. He was taller, muscular and colder than he was the last time she saw him. "Why is that?"

"He's dead"

"What? You're joking"

Sasuke just laughed. Saiyuri stood there waiting for an explanation.

"It's quite simple actually. I'm the one who did it" he smiled

"You're wrong"

He huffed "Please." He paused. "And you can stop playing games. I know who you really are. You can't fool me. Saiyuri."

'I never wanted it to happen" she pleaded

"So that's why you killed my family? Hmph, well now it's my turn to get revenge. Once I'm through with you, I will be one step closer to my brother"

"In your dreams" Saiyuri felt protective.

"So your still together are you? Not for long" he lunged at Saiyuri in a haste and grabbed her by the throat; pinning her against the wall.

"Got any last words?" Sasuke said confidently

"You have so much to learn" Saiyuri chuckled. She pushed Sasuke away with a blast full of air and struck him with a sword made from the darkness. It burned and seeped into him; absorbing his chakra. She bent down and came close to his face. "The only reason I'm not killing you is because it would go against your brothers' wishes. Find him when you're actually at his level. Until then, you've got a lot of work to do"

"I'm not done with you" he said through his teeth

"I know. But when you're ready, I'll be waiting" she said as she walked away

"No luck I see" the leader asked

Itachi stood with his eyes closed, not saying a word.

"She was such a beautiful bombshell that's for sure. What a shame" Hidan sighed

"Well then, Sasori, I'll give you the honour then of disposing of her"

"My pleasure" the giant puppet called

"No" Itachi interrupted "Let me do it"

"Why should we Itachi? You two were inseparable; I doubt you would have the heart"

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Pein.

"Hm, the fact that you wish to take her life regardless of your relationship astounds me. Alright Itachi; but if you fail, you too will face consequences"

"I understand"


End file.
